Fire Emblem: Fates Awakening
by Clarvions
Summary: The King of Valla is gone. Where has he gone, and why? Join in this tale of a new threat, and camaraderie. Two worlds join together, many pairings. (DROPPED.)
1. Unclear Starts

_**Spoilers ahead if you haven't finished the games.**_

* * *

It was a tearful night in both the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, because the King of Valla and Queen had vanished, overnight, it seemed. Xander and Ryoma were terrified when the news had come, they scattered to hurry to Valla to see what had occurred, but that itself was a hard thing to do when they are Kings of very powerful nations that need them at any given time, so they had to send someone else to oversee Valla. And get information for them...

Sadly no information seemed to be given, it was just plain and simple Corrin had disappeared...

* * *

Xander sat upon his thrown with heartache, his younger brother wouldn't just leave would he? No, that's impossible. He hung his head, and decided he would go to his wife, Hinoka, as he needed someone to talk to about this. She was seven months pregnant, but that didn't stop the mighty Hinoka, from what she needed to do. She would likely be found training a new type of knight of Nohr who had the ability to be ride on pegasi. He smiled from afar at her, she had worn more red with tints of purple to match her new rule of Nohrian Queen, and she was just stunning to him.

"Hinoka," Xander said with heartache heavy in his words, she knew him well, she looked at him with concern. She dismissed the training for the day, and followed her husband to the throne room of Castle Krakenburg.

"Is this about Corrin's disappearance? You don't expect me to believe he would just vanish would you?" Hinoka questioned, her voice demanding explanation.

"I don't believe it either, Hinoka, but he just vanished, with Azura, and there is not any another information at the time, what am I to think?" He looked directly into her eyes, she was getting tearful, "Corrin isn't the type to leave his station, but we will find him, I know we will." Hinoka replied, holding his hands, and kissed him.

* * *

Ryoma was busy taking care of business with his own kingdom when Saizo left him a letter, he read it, though he knew exactly what it was.

 _"Lord Corrin is gone, Lord Ryoma. Lady Azura is gone as well."_

He wanted to be with his wife, but he had them hidden from public eye until his son reached an age where he would be able to protect himself. He couldn't risk losing Camilla and Shiro.

He sighed, and decided to go to where his wife was after all.

A day after he made that decision, he was finally able to get away from the public eye to see his wife and son, his wife, even though she became Queen of Hoshido, she really refused the title, as she didn't want to be royalty, she was loving the life of a family more then royalty could ever give her, Beruka had stayed when her other retainer oddly had vanished, just like the day she appeared, her spouse, Subaki had vanished as well.

Camilla wore a simple purple kimono mixed with white, her hair in a bun, and cuddling her son, she heard the door slide open, and Beruka armed herself for a brief moment 'til she saw it was just Ryoma, and Camilla smiled when she looked up to see Ryoma.

"How rare of you to visit. You usually sent a message before you arrive, my love." She waved Beruka to hold Shiro while Camilla wanted a massive embrace from her husband, Beruka was used to this by now, and just held the boy gently, and tried to hide her embarrassment, her husband was Kaze, always near her, plus she already had a child, and Midori was staying in the area as well, since there were so many rooms. Though the two were busy with many duties to attend their daughter, Camilla offered to help raise the young child since the age was closely to Shiro's.

"Now, my love, why are you here?" Camilla finally asked, after a long embrace.

"Corrin is missing." He said rather bluntly, Camilla's eyes turned to a rather emotionless state, she pulled away from Ryoma, and tried to breathe, she loved Corrin as a sister would love her brother, just in a bit of a creepy way from many. She turned to Ryoma after a couple of minutes.

"You aren't kidding, are you?" she finally asked, looking at him, almost ready to cry. He handed her Saizo's note. And the tears fell from her face.

"He didn't run away though, Corrin isn't that type of person, we all can agree with that," Ryoma urged, but Camilla begun to smile. "I know he isn't, so we'll just to have to get him back to Valla, right?"

Ryoma nodded, but Camilla knew she had to stay close to her son, "please bring him back safely. I sadly can't go with you, I need to be with Shiro."

Ryoma just agreed, and left the two, and once again headed back to the capital of Hoshido.

* * *

A young King looked from his bedroom to see the kingdom they had saved from the Silent Dragon, the area was beautiful, the Kingdom was night now, but in the morning, the sun and moon would meet like forgotten lovers, as it was the bridge for Nohr and Hoshido. Azura was sleeping in the bed they shared together, he knew they would rule wisely together, as husband and wife. But he was worried about one thing that night, the process of what was going to happen to this kingdom, it wasn't about if he would be a bad ruler, it was more of the fact that they had so much to fix, and only so much time. But they would have to wait until morning.

A strange voice overnight kept pleading for help, however. But he couldn't move to help the voice, all he saw was a bright light, then nothing.

Corrin had woken to hear his wife's voice yelling for help, and he hurried to Azura, his beloved, with his Fire Emblem in his hand, he defeated the horrors of these odd beings, it was like they were the Faceless, empty, and wanting to kill. Him and Azura made quick work to whatever these beings were. He pulled his wife close, she blushed a bit, and gave a tender smile. He blushed back, he was happy to say they were married now, but this wasn't the time to be flirting, as the town ahead seemed to be facing the same enemy.

The town people were yelling, and Corrin using the Yato, cut down many enemies that he hadn't ever seen before. He was getting tired though, sadly. He called the power of his Dragonstone that he so proudly wore on his neck (as this was the most precious gift from his wife), his body changed in front of many, and they yelled more terror then he had ever heard in his life, but that wouldn't stop him, the town was on fire, and the enemy was slaying many. He had to stop it!

Azura was fighting to her best ability, and he was watching her, along with the people, he heard people behind calling orders, and he turned to see a familiar face, was he really there? He hasn't seen this man in years, Chrom, an old friend who he met seven years ago, in a very odd area called Ylisse. Corrin had to keep fighting, Azura was getting exhausted, her outfit was nearly all torn, and she had several wounds. He roared once more, and everyone looked in shock to see a Dragon.

He used the water that his body made, and destroyed the odd enemies. Everyone seemed very confused. He returned into a human, he heard someone yell, "manakete." He hadn't ever heard that term before, but everyone was rejoicing as they were saved, but the two collapsed from exhaustion, but he held Azura's hand tightly, and making sure not to let go.

"Corrin!" yelled Chrom, remembering the friend they had only met once. Corrin then only heard empty words, as he was too exhausted to stay awake.

* * *

Corrin awoke once again in a dark brown room, likely a healing room, and he looked around for Azura, he found her right next to him, he felt the need to kiss her, but not without her consent on the manner. He blushed, and held her softly. He sensed no one else in the room with him, so he cuddled with Azura, and he knew she was awake. "I know your awake, Azura," he whispered quickly, she giggled, and kissed his cheek softly, "but are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"Corrin, I'm fine, just a few slight wounds, they will be gone before you know it," Azura replied, giving him a gentle smile as she sat up, making sure he saw she was fine, "but do you know where we are?" Azura questioned.

"I believe we are in Ylisse, I was here before, once. When the servants of Anankos' came here. Me and a man named Chrom, his younger sister, Lissa, and Frederick along with Felicia took care of them..." Corrin replied, he looked around, for the door, and just as he looked at it he saw Chrom enter, giving a soft smile, he was with a women as well, Corrin sat up, next to Azura, they brought trays of food, which was just some cheese, soft breads, and some kind of jerky with water. Corrin didn't much care about what it was, he was starving.

Azura only ate some bread and cheese. She got a strange look from a child that was hanging Chrom's leg, and she was likely five years old, "Thank you Chrom, and..." Corrin looked at Chrom's female companion. "My name is Robin, Chrom told me about you, Corrin." Robin gently held her husband's hand, he smiled. Corrin realized something, Valla was in danger losing their King and Queen!

"I need to go home," Corrin cried, Azura looked at him, calmly, she put his hand on his back, "Corrin, I know we have to get back to Valla, but right now, we wait, we still don't have an idea how we got here," she told him, calming the poor anxious king.

"I believe you spoke of Hoshido and Nohr before, but now also Valla?" Chrom asked, giving them confused stares.

"You don't mean to tell me that you are from the three mythical kingdoms, do you?"

"We are, Chrom. I have no reason to lie to you about that," Corrin replied, looking directly meeting Chrom's blue eyes with his red eyes. Both held gentleness and trust.

Chrom smiled, "I believe both of you, you don't seem the type to lie about something like this."

His sister Lissa came in, she had learned much to become such a great healer. The two had a majority of their wounds healed, she smiled at seeing Corrin, it had been a long time after all, but most of the women and men were amazed at the beautiful Azura. Of course her outfit had been replaced with a variety of heavy white silks with a bit of blue, similar to what she had before, just for now. She didn't mind too much. Corrin was given a new set of armor as well.

* * *

Corrin and Robin talked, and researched various methods to help send them home, but the problem was, the first time Corrin had been here, they had entered through a portal. This time, hadn't the slightest clue.

"Hey, Robin," Corrin started, "will all these books really help? It seems like a lot to go through."

Robin was too busy reading about some passages of Nohr, Valla, and Hoshido to really listen to him. Corrin could sense Azura near by, and he thought he could hear her singing, sure she had gotten rid of the amulet since the Silent Dragon was gone, but her voice still held a similar power that the amulet gave her, and he wanted to see her. Robin was busy, and they had needed a break, so he left first.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

He remembered this song well, she must have sensed him by now, but she kept singing a bit more, as the animals around her were enjoying the melody, and her very voice. Azura eventually turned to her lover, and gave a gentle smile. The two embraced gently, her warmth made his day complete. They were about to kiss when Robin approached them, "was that you singing, Azura?"

"Yes, did I bother you both?" Azura asked with concern, but Corrin nodded "no," and continued to embrace her.

"That's a beautiful song, Azura, where did you learn it?" Robin asked with curiosity, Azura was about to answer when a yell was heard from a far. And the three of them, rushed to see what had occurred close by.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Yes, I am aware some characters aren't acting correctly with their character, but this isn't meant to be completely canon. This may have some canon events, but most of it is of my own mind, so please enjoy, and if you enjoy, please stick around.**_

 _ **Bye now.**_


	2. Questions

Takumi looked at the sky of Valla, the sun and moon had met together at the same time, mostly likely as the morning was here... He was sent here to look for anything on his brother, but sadly. He knew he couldn't find anything, his wife, Oboro complained about her feet, he couldn't blame her, they had been out of practice since they had their child Kiragi. He offered to let her rest, and she took it.

Hisame was around here somewhere, but all he could do was sigh, and keep looking, there had to be something about Corrin that was left behind. All he saw was their bed was a mess. But not much else. He searched for notes, and other such things. Causing him to go around the castle, he saw Jakob with Felicia, the two had found love with each other since they worked so closely together, but that wasn't his matter at all. They worked for Corrin.

"Hey, Jakob, Felicia, do you now anything about their disappearance?" Takumi dared to ask, but not doubt they had been asked before, but maybe it would be different for him?

Jakob looked at Takumi with a nasty glare, "don't you think we've been asked that several times? If we did, we would have reported by now!" Jakob snapped, Takumi ignored it, and went on with his search. Felicia wouldn't be much help to listen to either, even though she had become a worthy commander for the Vallian army. Felicia just looked down, Jakob looked at his wife, and gave a small kiss on her forehead, and he whispered something, but Takumi didn't listen.

The only other question was, where his the Yato? Did anyone bother to look for that? Takumi felt the Fujin Yumi only reacted to the Brynhildr near by. Ever since they had woken the Fire Emblem, their weapons were ever more connected with each other. But he couldn't feel the Yato.

"Prince Leo, I know you're behind me. Do you feel the Yato either?"

"Not at all, Prince Takumi."

Takumi and Leo had a better friendship, even though it was massive formalities when not private. As it always been with the Princes.

Leo looked rather tired, as all Nohirans were, since the war had barely just ended. Leo had been doing a lot of work in Nohr, to help his brother Xander's campaign, he was already giving up so much for Nohr, but Takumi couldn't blame him, as he was doing similiar for Hoshido, but not even to the level Leo was already doing. However, Nyx, his wife, was massive support for him, and she was riding on the same horse with Leo. She was a mysterious women, but strong in magic, and that together with Leo's power in magic. No doubt that would create a strong kid in magic.

Leo begun, "you were sent here too?"

"Yeah, mainly because Ryoma really can't leave his post, you know that," Takumi replied, he sighed, "I didn't find anything in the castle, but maybe you will."

Leo just nodded, the two had to separate ways for now, because Leo had to head to the kingdom, while Takumi looked more around the gardens, and towns nearby.

* * *

Nyx and Leo quietly entered the castle Takumi just left, the two couldn't feel much at the moment, only because they put strong mind barriers up to prevent that. They choose the opposite side of the bed the two had last been felt. And they begun to focus for any magic still lingering.

"Nyx, do you sense any magical inference?" Leo started, as he gotten out of his current meditation spell that tracks and finds any portals, or traces of it.

"No, but I only could sense a faint portal. For a brief moment. That's it."

"A portal?" Leo was surprised, Nyx had her husband follow her, and it was their bedroom, and she pointed at a bed itself. Leo decided to get closer, and he heard something, and he didn't much feel anything else. "Nyx, don't follow me! Tell Xander!"

Nyx stood there sliently, but she knew it was the best course of action not to follow him. Because that had to be the way they disappeared, she rushed to get Xander.

* * *

The three rushed to just see Lissa healing a poor young women whose hair was whiter then snow. Frederick had got ahead, Lissa was proud of her husband's work, and that was self evident, it was just bandit raiders by the look of it. Corrin felt his weapon calling for the Brynhildr, which was odd, Leo isn't in this world, or was he?

"Azura, the Yato is calling for the Brynhildr," he whispered quickly to her, Robin made note of their conversation, though she didn't listen in.

"You two need to go somewhere, right?" Robin asked, with watching, but gentle eyes. The two stared at her in shock, and nodded. "Then go, but please come back."

"We will, and sorry," Corrin said quickly, as he and Azura went to find the Brynhildr, where Leo would likely would be.

* * *

When Xander got the news his brother Leo had vanished too, from the portal that was that bed, which in his personal defense, was a odd portal. But he wanted to act. Something was growing, he just knew it. And he couldn't figure out what it was though. He wished he could speak to Camilla about this, but she was safer where she was, and Elise with her husband Silas, Corrin's childhood friend. He sent word for them.

* * *

Azura and Corrin spent about two hours looking for where the sword was calling, and laying on the ground was a blacked out Leo, with his book right in hand, holding it tightly, no doubt. It didn't seem as Leo would awake anytime soon, so they rushed him back to the healers room. Though that would take awhile, and Leo's was heavy, where was a horse when they needed one?

Suddenly, before they realized it, raiders had surrounded Azura and Corrin. Corrin knew what he had to do, "Azura, try and take Leo as far as you can. I'll catch up with you! Go!" He demanded, she nodded, and hurried as fast she could.

He turned into a dragon, scaring the many raiders, he wouldn't kill them, but he would renter them on unconscious, since he didn't believe in killing the living. It wasn't Corrin. The battle raged on, and he took a lot of damage, and he heard someone calling for help, and he saw a female riding on a giant rabbit? He felt confused, but he had no time for that. He roared loudly, taunting the enemy, and they did pay attention to him.

"Yarne, to the left!" yelled the girl on the rabbit, he saw something oddly familiar to him, that sword looked like Chrom's, he didn't know why right now, he had to fight, and they fought too, and no one died. He sighed with relief, and turned into human, before he had a chance to get to his wife, the girl approached him, "are you hurt by any chance?" she had similar features to Chrom, and her eyes had the mark that Chrom had.

"Yes, I'm fine," Corrin replied with a gentle smile, the girl smiled back, but Corrin realized he had to hurry to Azura, "thank you for your help, but I have to leave now," he finished, and ran for where he last saw Azura.

He was right, she was resting at a tree, Leo had woken up, and he was surprised to see his brother.

"So you were here. That bed you own in Valla has a portal connecting to whatever this place is," Leo explained, sighing.

"My bed...?" Corrin seemed confused, "I did hear a voice calling my name before I came here.." Corrin finally realized. This was news to Azura, and Leo.

"We should head back to the capital of Ylisse," Azura suggested, Corrin nodded. Leo just shrugged and followed, looking at every plant, and animal, he noted this was close to Nohr, Hoshido and Valla. Also that the night and sun were normal here.

* * *

Xander looked around to see different people around the meeting, and no doubt he saw Ryoma. Both sat at a war council trying to come up with ways to keep the people of Valla protected, and the population from freaking out that their rulers were gone, as it had been two days. He gave no sigh, he just looked tired, as always. Hinoka watched from afar, wanting to help, but as the Queen of Nohr, she couldn't do much about the fact a King was missing. But she could do something for Xander when he was free.

The council ended with the conclusion that Xander and Ryoma would have to be maintaining Valla as well as their own Kingdoms until the King was found, and brought back.

"It's been awhile, Xander King Of Nohr," Ryoma said very formally. Friendships shouldn't be shown in a war room, not matter the reasons.

"As it been, Ryoma King of Hoshido," Xander replied back, they nodded to each other, and shook hands, and left that for the day.

Hinoka was near, and saw her brother.

"Brother," she said with a smile.

Ryoma smiled back to her, "Hinoka, you seem well. It's been a couple of weeks," he saw her ever growing belly.

"I've been busy, but find other wise," Hinoka replied, his eyes and her's met. Nothing had been a miss, meaning they were fine, he noted, and took his leave. He was glad Hinoka was happy, so was his other siblings, but Corrin. He sighed, and wanting nothing more then make sure he and Azura were safe.

* * *

Corrin, Azura, and Leo finally made it back to the capital of Yilsse. Leo took several mental notes of the areas as they passed, he hadn't ever seen a place like this. It just felt so different than their world. All the people we're different, along with the magic flowing differently here, it wasn't in one whole pool like theirs, but multiple.

"You called this place Ylisse, right, Corrin?" Leo asked, looking around the variety of areas, shops, and most importantly, the Kingdom.

"Yes, that is correct, Leo. Have you ever heard of it before?" Corrin questioned.

"No," Leo begun "but it would be interesting to study, even though no doubt Xander wants a full report to how you two disappeared."

"Hey!" yelled a voice from afar, it was Frederick, he held himself highly, but when he looked at Leo, he got even more suspicious, but he didn't say anything about Leo. "Chrom wants to see you both."

Azura and Corrin went ahead, Leo wanted to join, but was held back by Frederick. "Frederick, this is brother, please let him through," Corrin pleaded with the taller man. He just let out a grunt, and let the Mage through with them. Leo just kept observing every aspect of this palace.

Chrom was sitting at a war table with Robin, and their two kids, Lucina and Morgan.

He stood up when he saw Corrin, Azura, and Leo, he was confused to see Leo, but happy to see his friends. "Are you both okay?" Chrom asked with true concern. Corrin looked at his wife, he was fine, and Leo seemed to be, but was Azura?

"We're fine, Chrom," Azura replied, looking perfectly fine.

"Robin, Chrom, this is my brother Leo, he's a Prince of Nohr," Corrin said, inducing his brother. Corrin had fully felt he had eight siblings, adopted from both sides, that he didn't mind at all. Robin and Chrom looked at each other with surprise.

"Is quite surprising?" Leo asked, looking at the both of them.

"No, not at all, it's nice to meet you Leo. I'm Chrom, King of Ylisse," he gave his hand for a friendly handshake, Leo took the gesture nicely.

Azura was pulled gently aside from Robin, "I'm really curious about that song," Robin pulled out a book that Corrin and her looked at together, it was a called "Valla the Hidden Kingdom," and it contained much of their past. The Silent Dragon, the song, but no one who wrote it. Azura felt surprised.

The two girls left the room, the men enjoyed their talk about their respective Kingdoms.

* * *

Azura sat in what seemed to Robin's study, she put down two other books about Nohr and Hoshido.

"That song is a record, why is that?" Robin asked, opening the book back to the page the song has been recorded.

"It was a very powerful song that had a dragonstone atoned to it..." she begun, "the writer itself is a mystery," though she lied about that, "and it was always taught to the royalty of Valla, and it's singers."

Robin nodded, pulling out some paper to note everything that Azura was saying, they continued to talk for awhile more. Chrom came in at some point to tell that dinner was being served and Azura was starving, and a wanting to be with Corrin.

Arriving to dinner, she didn't feel Corrin near at all.

* * *

Corrin found himself at a lake, he always felt himself near water, but he heard some shifting near by, and he stood up right away. And there he saw the white haired girl from this afternoon. She also had red eyes as well. But she had this odd power... it was almost strange.

"Are you Corrin?" she asked, looking at with him with hopeful eyes, she was smaller then him, he gave a slight nod for yes, and she jumped for joy. He could hardly make out her face, oddly all he could see was her eyes.

"I'm the one who called you here!" she announced, and that all together caused Corrin to know that voice fully well, but why had she called for help, she looked fine?

"But why?" Corrin questioned, he wasn't mad, but concerned.

The girl but only laughed, "you'll find out soon." And with that, she vanished.

He felt danger, he hurried to where everyone would likely be, and by the Gods.

The Castle was on fire! Many got together with a lot of buckets trying to put out the dreadful flames, but it wasn't going out. Corrin couldn't transform again today, as he hardly the energy for it. He rushed to Chrom, as the he might know how to fix this, but suddenly his Fire Emblem begun to glow next to Chrom's shield when they got close. And the odd energy that flowed through them.

"What is that?" Robin asked, looking at Azura.

"That's the Fire Emblem," Azura stated, causing more shock from Chrom's army.

"But how? Chrom has the Fire Emblem! How can Corrin have the Fire Emblem?!"

* * *

 ** _Authors note: Not much to say, but thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again soon!_**


	3. Aion

The thought of two Fire Emblems had shocked the whole army, but that wasn't the time to be shocked. The fire was still burning, and they had to put it out. Questions would have to wait. Corrin and Chrom worked rather well together, the fire was put out eventually, but a lot of books were burnt. It was like someone had set this up to destroy all the evidence of the three Kingdoms, but unluckily for them, Robin could remember all pages of a book she has read.

"Robin, how much did we lose?" Chrom asked, looking at some other reports from Miriel, given to him by her husband Vaike, though the two had a lot more to go through. But the most of the books on Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla had been completely destroyed by this fire. Corrin felt terrible, if he hadn't been at the lake they still could have these books. Sure they were just books, but they were important. Azura approached her husband calmly, even though she was had been a bit worried for him.

"Corrin," she started, "are you alright? You weren't there for dinner when the fire started."

"I wasn't, your right, Azura. I was at the lake near here," before he could finish he was cut off by the fact he couldn't remember what happened at the lake. He felt confused.

"Is that all?" Azura questioned, he wanted to tell her something important. But before he could actually talk to Azura, Chrom and Robin approached, the two Emblems glowed again. This time only slightly, and a odd sting of warmth and strength came with the glowing.

"So there is likely more Fire Emblems in different worlds?" Chrom asked Robin, she gave a shrug.

"Corrin, we should speak alone," Chrom said, he was kind about it, but the words rang extremely heavy...

Azura wanted to be with Corrin at that moment, but she was wise enough to simply wait in the room they were given when they first got when they had gotten to Ylisse.

* * *

All night Xander's Siegfried was calling to Ryoma's, and Takumi's weapons. He didn't even get time to change into his nightwear when his sword flung itself into his hands, Hinoka woke up rather fast when she heard him grunt. Her body was sore from earlier activities, but Xander had sounded hurt, and that was concerning. The Siegfried was just kept calling for the others.

"Xander!"she cried, hoping for a reply, all she got was a groan, and Xander was on the floor, fine as he looked, Hinoka was still worried.

The Siegfried must have been calling for the other weapons. Xander pulled himself up, and looked at Hinoka, "I'm fine, Hinoka," he managed, to say, but he looked the the weapon.

"I must go see King Ryoma, and Prince Takumi," he said, forgetting about even going to sleep. Hinoka became extremely worried, causing her to bite her lip. "I understand. Please be safe, Nohr needs it King."

Xander nodded, and went for his horse. And he took off to head for Hoshido.

* * *

Chrom sat down with Corrin in the barracks, both looked at each other, but not a word being said. This was clearly about the Fire Emblems. Corrin looked at Chrom's.

It was like a shield, and had many gem stones in it, those seemed to be the source of it's power. Chrom did the same, but he couldn't figure out where the power had come from.

"Your's uses these stones for power?" Corrin begun the questions, looking at it, but not touching it.

Chrom nodded for "yes," the he looked at Corrin's Yato blade, "what does your's use?"

"It used power from other people that had legendary weapons like my Yato, Leo's Brynhildr being one of them, then my other brothers have them. There was Xander's Siegfried, Takumi's Fujin Yumi, and Ryoma's Raijinto." Corrin answered, Chrom looked surprised.

"How many siblings do you have, Corrin?"Chrom had generally become curious to how many siblings he had.

"Eight," Corrin breathed for a moment before continuing, "but only adopted. One from my mother's marriage, the other from well.. complications."

Chrom nodded, and didn't say much else. They talked more about their adventures for their Fire Emblems, and their pasts. Like the war that Chrom's father had started, and his sister that was alive, but was living a peaceful life else where. Corrin's life was filled with people coming in and out it by deaths, betrayals, sacrifices.

Corrin finally returned to his room, seeing a lovely Azura on the balcony, watching the stars, he walked to her, hugging her from behind, "sorry I took so long, Azura." She smiled like sweet rain, and he couldn't get enough of her smell whenever he got close.

"It's fine, Corrin, I know you have your duties, even now," she gave him a gentle smile, as she turned around, and kissed him gently. Azura wrapped her arms around his neck, and Corrin put his arms lower to her hips, and the two went to bed.

* * *

Xander finally reached Hoshido with a tired horse, but he finally arrived, and he wasn't noticed as many people were still sleeping. Except an innkeeper who was out sweeping. Many Hoshidan's still couldn't handle Nohrian's, considering the war had only been over for two years. Scars are deeper then the actual wounds.

He wasn't in his usual Kingly outfit, he was missing some armor, and his crown. He looked exhausted from here. She almost jumped in surprise at seeing him, but he didn't stop, but his horse was on the verge of collapsing.

"Sir," she said quietly, but getting his attention, "your horse looks ill, please let it rest..." he looked at her, and stopped his horse to see it was breathing rather badly. He sighed, and unmounted. The girl didn't wonder who he was, but he was rather handsome, even though he looked tired.

"Can I take care of him for you? You seem in a hurry," she said, he nodded, he didn't seem the type to talk to much.

He gave wave, "I'll be back later," then he just walked off quickly, because his sword was still calling the other weapons, it was giving him a headache. The girl was but baffled, but at least he wasn't rude about it, like some other Nohrians she met before.

Guards approached the King of Nohr, and they knew straight away who he was, "Ryoma was expecting you," one guard said, letting the King in. Xander nodded, and gave a silent "thank you."

Xander approached the throne room to see Ryoma and Takumi already there. They weren't aware of Leo's disappearance though.

Before anyone could speak, the three weapons begun to "sing," to put simply, and then a bright light. They felt like they were floating. And beneath them they could see another world, as it felt for sure felt extremely different.

* * *

Corrin woke up to hear the Yato "calling" and no doubt Leo was going through same. He rushed to where the weapons were calling to each other, Azura noticed her husband running out of the door, she was fully awake now. She put some of clothes on, while Corrin had just run his nightwear...

Leo was standing in front of front of the palace, and Corrin was the second the arrive to the area. Leo wanted to say something, but before he could, three beings of light appeared before them, and their bodies hit the ground, grunts from the three parties were heard loudly.

"Ryoma, Takumi, and Xander?!" Corrin expressed with massive concern, Leo was shocked himself too. Xander pulled himself up first, his back hurting from the ground, but he felt other wise. Though he lacked sleep.

"Little King, so you were here?" Xander questioned, looking to see Leo as well.

"Yeah," Corrin simply put, the three just seemed relieved that their brother was alive and looked rather well.

They all heard laughter, and it was the same girl Corrin recognized, but how could he forgot her like that? They all turned to look at her, Corrin actually see her face this time, she looked very young, wearing heavy red silks to match her eyes. Her face was simple, but her eyes are what held such a mystery.

"Who are you?" Corrin asked her.

The girl only said, "Aion, and please kill me like the Silent Dragon," before vanishing. But oddly, no one really remembered a girl there or a request.

Xander, Ryoma, and Takumi had a quick chat of what was happening in their kingdoms, and he was surprised that Valla was going to be controlled by Hoshido and Nohr for awhile. But before they would find what this world was, they started to turn back into the light that originally brought them here.

"Corrin, we'll take care of Valla, don't worry about it!" Ryoma shouted before they completely vanished. Corrin felt great with them knowing of his Kingdom, but he wished his brothers could have helped more, but at that was safe. And the girl had vanished again.

* * *

Leo and Corrin thought about only remembering that they saw their brothers for a brief period of time, but with a request of someone wanting to die like the Silent Dragon,but that was only when they really thought about it. They didn't even know.

Azura joined them with some food, they chatted briefly at what had occurred, and they still had to look for any book that survived that horrible fire. Which still didn't make sense for many for how or why it had started.

Chrom sighed, "there was no witnesses before the fire, only after. We asked many, but most didn't even know of a fire before we had mentioned it. It was like it didn't even happen," Robin reported to Chrom, handing him written reports.

Corrin and Azura walked into the meeting room, they had a few other reports, "Chrom, I found something unusual," Corrin started, it was a book that talked about Dragons, "it wasn't burnt in the fire at all, while a lot of other books were ash."

"Let me look," Robin said, Corrin gave her the book, and she looked at it very oddly. "The Time of Dragons" Robin sat for a quit moment trying to remember the book, "I don't think we had this in our collection."

Robin opened it first, but oddly, there wasn't any words... No one said a word, Azura sensed something from the book, and she just clung to Corrin somehow, and glared the book down.

"Azura, what's wrong?" Corrin whispered to his wife, her golden eyes met his red, and he sensed what she sensed, but strangely Chrom and Robin didn't. Suddenly Corrin felt sick, the book was growing power. "GET DOWN!" Corrin yelled as he sensed the power from the book surging, causing the book to explode. Corrin grabbed Azura, while Chrom did the same with his wife. Corrin tried to get all three of them together so he could use his body to turn into a dragon and protect them, but as he did so, it caused his back hurt from the explosion.

Corrin looked around as the three were fine, slightly hurt, but likely not as back as him. He saw odd beasts, ugly imps, their eyes that had were completely white, the body a hellish black. He knew he had to fight, he called his Fire Emblem to his hand. Though he had to stay near the three that lost consciousness, he would still fight!

* * *

Xander, Ryoma and Takumi looked at each other as they had saw their brother on the other side, Corrin may have been gone, but Valla needed to have serious help, considering war... They all sort of just sighed, no one really spoke and Xander left to go back to Nohr. The young innkeeper girl was shocked to know that that was Xander, he paid her, and left swiftly.

When he finally reached back to Nohr it was midday, but Hinoka had been worried all night. Silas and Elise had also arrived some time earlier that day, he looked at his family, Elise smiled, he saw Silas with a young Sophie sleeping on his back, he was surprised with how fast pasts for Dragonblooded people, they live longer then others, doesn't matter the purity of the blood.

"Elise, I'm glad to you see," Xander said, he petted her head, "I found out Corrin in another world."

The three of them looked rather shaken by the news, "but he's okay?" Hinoka asked, looking at Xander with hopefulness.

"He's fine."

* * *

Corrin was fighting like a dancing firestorm, it was nonstop. And he had gained several more wounds then just his back, he breathed, as he went for another attack. Then he suddenly saw Chrom fighting too, he wasn't aware that he had woken up, then a bolt of thunder displayed itself. Robin was right behind Chrom, but his question, but where was Azura?!

Suddenly the air went calm, and the song he remember well started to begin.

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away,_

 _Embrace the brand-new day_

 _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

 _The light scatters to the sky above_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 _"Is that the light song?"_ Corrin thought to himself, the song had three different verses, but it always surprised him. Corrin looked at the enemies. They were enthralled with the song, still not as powerful without the amulet, but the power had tied with Azura, just a bit to enthrallment every now then. But her body would take more damage singing it than actually getting attacked the imps.

They finished off all of the imps, whatever they had come from, it wasn't from here.

Azura start to look dizzy, so Corrin grabbed her, and held her at his side. His back was bleeding though, and Chrom saw the other deep wounds on Corrin.

"How long were you fighting alone?" Chrom asked, generally looking the Vallian's king wounds, quite deep, and a risk for infection could be possible.

Corrin was having a hard breathing, "awhile," he finally managed. But Corrin blacked out first, he could feel Azura blacking out too...

Chrom called orders quickly for the two to be treated, because Azura was extremely exhausted, and pale.

* * *

Aion sat on a the roof of Ylisse's castle, she was the Being that had brought two worlds that shouldn't have met again, but she needed this. She could feel herself slipping like the poor dragon's before her. Naga likely wouldn't able to help her. Just Corrin and Chrom...

She looked at the sun setting for night, she gulped even her mouth was extremely dry from the worry. The Fire Emblems were the only way to save her. Or maybe... she shook that idea away, and disappeared again.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Sorry if this story is a bit messy. But again for thanks for reading, and see you soon. (And yes, Aion is a character I made, so please write her off just yet. )**_

 _ **Til next time!**_

 ** _Update on June 17, 2016 some mistakes with wording, I want apologize to everyone, I was in a hurry that day, and some words got messed up. I will make sure it doesn't happen again._**


	4. Meetings

Corrin finally pulled himself from slumber, but his back was burning when he tried to turn to his side, he couldn't sense Azura near by at all. He knew where he was, as the healing room was the same every time he had woken up here. But the main issue was that he had more wounds then he thought he did. His neck hurt as he tried to look around, but Lissa had walked in with new bandages, and she looked at Corrin.

"Ah, you're up," she said with delight, he looked at her barely.

"Yes, I am, but where's Azura..?" his mind couldn't stop thinking of his wife, "she's fine, I promise, Corrin." Lissa said, healing him up. But he knew she couldn't wake up, not since that song nearly killed her once.

He pulled himself up, but Lissa was really against him moving, but she let him go after seeing his red sorrowful eyes.

"She's in a deep slumber, and has been for a day and a half. You won't find her here. But she's fine, I promise!" But Lissa wanted to help Corrin badly, so Lissa gave him a map to where his wife was, he was limping sightly, but that didn't stop him, Chrom saw him limping from afar, and he become concerned right away. Though Corrin had made up his mind, he was going to see Azura. Frederick was watching too, and he offered Corrin his horse, "Lissa told me what you wanted to do. Now go."

Corrin nodded, and he was helped by Frederick to get on the horse. Corrin was always good with animals, they always felt so comfortable with him. And Frederick had the horse walk.

"Thank you, Frederick." Corrin said, with true appreciation, the man only nodded.

Chrom approached his sister, worried about Corrin, "where is Corrin going? He's seriously hurt, Lissa." Lissa jumped as Chrom gave her a a bit of a scare, she had been watching from the window after all.

"He's going to see Azura, he was seriously on the verge of crying when he heard she haven't woken up yet. I just wanted to help him..." Lissa replied, holding her arms tightly together. Chrom wasn't surprised, he just petted her head, gave her a smile. But he had other business with Robin that need addressing.

* * *

Corrin was approaching what looked like a village, but it didn't feel like a village, seeing it was more busy with the wounded, and other such things. Corrin unmounted the horse, but many were too busy to help him. Until they saw him limping, two of the girls noticed right away.

"Hey, sir! Are you alright?"

He gave them a weak smile, "I'm fine, but I'm looking for my wife, Azura."

The girls perked at hearing the name, "she just woke up, perfect timing! We'll take you to her."

He was escorted to a single room where Azura was laying down still, but her hair was a mess, usual for someone with that long of hair. She felt Corrin and sat up slowly, and gave him a smile, he limped over to her, and she kissed him, the girls who helped him get there. Left the two alone for now.

"Azura, please don't risk yourself like that, again," Corrin begged, burying his face into her lap, with hot tears falling from his face. Azura only petted his head, "I'm sorry, Corrin. I didn't think I put that much magic into it. It's not the same in Valla, the magic here is very different."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, but the tears didn't stop, she kissed him again, "I love you, Corrin."

"I love you too, Azura..."

* * *

Ryoma was glad to know his brother was safe, but something felt strange, he couldn't remember why, but there was someone he kept trying to remember. Though it seemed as if that memory was being blocked on purpose.

Today he had the time to go and be with his wife, Camilla, seeing as it had been nearly four days, Saizo was off duty as he wanted time to be with his wife, Sakura, he was happy for the two, personally, he knew she would be safe with Saizo.

Camilla's hiding place wasn't in the main castle, but some place in Hoshido's capital that only the royal family had access to. But it didn't stop a few idiots trying to break in, but that place had about twenty ninja's, twenty trained Nohrian butlers, and twenty-two Nohrian maids. Camilla was very strong herself, but she had to cut down a few people before, as they had tried to kill Shiro, and he hadn't seen her so... dangerous like that before. Maternal instinct is rather scary in some mothers.

When he arrived, Camilla was sleeping on her bed with a sleeping Shiro too. He didn't want to disturb them, so he grabbed himself a blanket, and cuddled with his family. But Camilla didn't tell him she was awake, and cuddled with him when she knew he was out like a light.

* * *

Xander was busy training with his retainer, Peri, as she was the only retainer he had left since Laslow had disappeared like Selena, with his wife, Mozu. Which when he thought about it, the same time, Odin, Leo's retainer also left at the same time, with his wife Charlotte. He didn't pay much thought about it before, but now found himself thinking about it, Laslow has said he would going back to another world? Did he belong to where Corrin was stuck in?

His train of thought was cut short when he saw Hinoka approaching him. He dismissed Peri, and she just giggled for the lovers, and she went to find her Niles.

"Hinoka, is something the matter?" Xander asked, even though he was taller then her, she always felt the same height somehow.

"No, but I was hoping we could eat lunch together," Hinoka's request was simple one, and something he wouldn't mind. "Of course."

* * *

Azura and Corrin started to head back, though Corrin was healed more by the excellent healers there. So most of his wounds were taken care of, expect a hurt ankle.

By the time they make it back to Ylisse, it was nightfall, but Corrin didn't care, he had Azura with him again, Leo welcomed the two back.

"Leo, is Chrom around?" Corrin asked, looking at Leo. "I don't know, no one really tells me anything here."

Corrin felt terrible for Leo, "I'm sorry."

Leo shrugged, "It doesn't really matter, Corrin, don't worry about it."

Leo was busting trying to figure out ways to go home, Nyx would likely be worried, but she was rather closed off from many, but she still loved Leo, truly.

* * *

Chrom and Robin had gotten a mysterious letter earlier in the day, and the sender wanted to meet only at night, which wasn't surprising, considering some of their visitors, Chrom had Frederick stay behind, and watch the area for anyone that didn't belong there, but them. Chrom and Robin waited in a certain area of these ruins, they recognized the visitors right away, it was the future Lucina they had come to love with her husband Yarne.

"Lucina, what are you doing here? I thought you and Yarne were traveling," Chrom said, smiling at his daughter with delight, even though his own daughter meant the world to him, just as much as this Lucina.

"Yeah, I was. But something strange called me and Yarne back here, he doesn't know what is wrong either, but we found a manakete, that was the oddest one we have ever met," Lucina said, looking at her father straight in the eyes, that was where her brand was.

"A manakete? He didn't happen to have white hair, didn't he?" Chrom asked, making his daughter shocked, she gave a slight nod. "He also seemed very kind, and bit out of place," she added.

"I believe I know who you are talking about, come back to the castle with me, Lucina, I want you to meet him, and you don't have to stay long, and we can chat better," Robin stated, getting both of their attentions. Chrom smiled at his wife, Lucina smiled, "I would like that, mother." Yarne felt out of place this whole conversation, but he loved having Lucina ride him, as he better horse.

"Lucina..." Yarne started, getting her attention, "is it really okay to go where the different... um the you, is still there?"

Lucina smiled, "everything will be okay, Yarne." She gave him a kiss on his forehead, and he blushed.

* * *

Corrin and Azura were eating since they hadn't eaten much in a few days, and it was nice to get something in both of their systems, both were given soups that had some meat, and hard breads to dip in the soups. While eating they heard something flying around in the room, and it was revealed to be a young Pegasus, it looked at Azura and cried for joy, it quickly tried to get to her, but it fell. Azura helped the poor animal up. It's eyes sparkled at her.

Suddenly a girl with her hair a bit messy, and she fell over too. "Sumia, be careful," said a male voice, with a man with a stick in his mouth helping the girl up. She rubbed her nose, and the young Pegasus saw Sumia, but she just made an annoyed sound, and looked at Azura again.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for her terrible behavior.. um, Azura was it? I heard Chrom talking about three guests..."

"Yes, I'm Azura. And no, don't worry about it, she's fine," Azura picked the young clumsy Pegasus up, and gave it to Sumia, but it kept whining, the two couples felt confused, but Sumia finally calmed the young one, but her eyes couldn't stop looking at Azura and Corrin.

Gaius didn't much mind for them, Sumia and Gaius left with the baby that was sleeping in her arms.

"Even the Pegasi are different, Corrin," Azura said, finishing their food. "You could tell that just from one?" Corrin questioned, surprised at her abilities. She smiled with a nod.

Sometime after dinner the couple was going to retire to their room when an urgent message came from Chrom and Robin, so they hurried to that usual room they met. Robin and Chrom were sitting while Lucina and Yarne stood. Corrin was surprised to see the girl from a few days ago.

Lucina and Corrin locked eyes, then Lucina spoke up first.

"My name is Lucina. It's nice to meet you, Corrin. My father has told me a lot about you. And you too, Azura," Lucina said, with a smile for the both of them. Corrin was confused, was the Lucina they saw earlier already grown up? Did time move faster for them here? "Don't be confused, I'm not their Lucina, I'm from another time."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Lucina," Corrin replied feeling a little confused still, but that didn't matter, he knew she was telling the truth.

"Now, let's talk about the odd energy growing here," Lucina begun, "Yarne had been sensing something strange growing in our world, it couldn't have been Grima, he's already dead. So we don't know what it is, but it feels like an ancient Dragon."

Lucina pulled out a map from her mother's study, it was a world map, she pointed to Ferox. "Me and Yarne were at the boarder of Ferox when he felt a surge of energy, and we tried to find the source, but all we found were left over Risen."

Chrom looked surprised, "that is the same place we found Corrin and Azura."

The silence became rather odd in the room. Corrin and Azura looked at each other, they would explain where they had been, and they talked more about what happened since, and the left over Risen was a small problem left from the war, but no one had time to talk about that problem.

* * *

Corrin woke up in the middle of night, his stomach hurt with confusion. It finally hit him, Azura noticed, and she followed him. "Corrin, are you alright?" Azura questioned, causing him to jump a bit, he didn't notice her presence getting close as he was in deep thoughts.

"I think I'll be fine, but I was thinking all of what happened since we got here, I keep feeling like someone is calling me. I don't know what called us here, but I felt like someone wanted to die," he said, looking down, but she cupped his face, having her golden eyes meet his red eyes, but his eyes were extremely sad.

"To die?" Azura asked, wanting to know every detail.

"I don't know, when my brothers were here, then something odd happened and caught our attention, then later me and Leo talked about it, and tried to figure out who wanted to die, because he heard it too."

Azura knew of the kings and princes meetings, but someone wanting to die? That was new. She looked at him, embracing him. "We will find out soon, I can assure you."

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Chapter three, "Aion" has been fixed, so if you want to reread that, please do. Til then, thanks for the support, and the reviews, til next time.**_


	5. Dion

Lucina and Yarne had left over night, without a trace. But they would most likely return, as it seemed an odd power was growing.

Corrin found himself practicing with Chrom early that morning, since he had gotten here, they didn't have a proper chance to see how each other fight, only from battles. But that wasn't a way to study an opponent. Robin and Azura were training with each other as well. Azura's spear skills-Robin noted-was like dancing. Elegant, but powerful, especially with the weapon she was using. Blessed Lances, very good for monsters, and heals some wounds in actual combat, not a bad choice at all.

Corrin and Chrom were fighting like real enemies, but managing not to put even on a hit on each other, it was a truly stunning battle. Robin studied that of what she saw of Corrin had a mixture of two styles, one seemed more aggressive, while the other seemed to just knock an opponent off their feet.

* * *

Meanwhile Leo had been feeling strange as of late. It was his very blood that was reacting to one of his retainers, but Odin had just vanished, and Niles was back at home, most likely waiting for him to get back. He sighed, and it felt like it was on and off. When people become royal retainers. Royal retainers have to drink the blood of the dragon from their master's veins. Since that occurs, the retainer is bound to the master for a long time. But the master is the only one who can sense the retainer near by, since the retainer is suppose to be close by anyway.

Leo decided to finally take action to see what his blood wanted to be connected to. He saw a woman who seemed oddly familiar in a grove with a brown haired man, the woman was holding a child. He realized he did recongize that woman, it was Charlotte, an ex-Nohrian boarder guard. He watched from afar, but no doubt his blood was calling for that man there. They were laughing, he saw Lissa near by, approaching them.

"Owain, Charlotte, I have some tea for the both of you," Lissa said, holding a tray.

"Ah mother, you are way to kind! But my thirst for power won't be calmed by tea alone!" He yelled, Charlotte and Lissa just glared at Owain, and he stopped his strange outburst. Leo waited for the man to be alone.

* * *

Corrin and Chrom sat down to eat some hard cheeses, and jerky. They were served with cold tea to help them cool down from the heat. Robin and Azura were eating at a different location since they rather bathe to get the sweat off.

"Hey, Corrin. Who taught you how to fight?" Chrom asked suddenly, but Corrin didn't mind a conversation, "my brothers did generally, while we were still at war, we trained a lot, it was very useful, and you, Chrom?"

"I had plenty of tutors, and some self training," Chrom seemed he rather not talk so deeply into it. Corrin couldn't blame him, learning to fight is a deep passion, but sometimes not even a true passion can stop death. Though that depends on person to person.

Corrin eventually left the conversation to check up on his brother Leo, since he hardly had spoken to his younger brother at all. Corrin was getting a bit edgy, he didn't know why, so he hurried.

* * *

Leo approached the odd brown haired man, "Odin."

"Yes, Lord-" He caught himself, and looked at Leo in shock.

"So this is where you went," Leo wasn't mad, more of just happy that he was alive and well.

Owain didn't really want to speak with Leo, since the whole thing felt awkward, and he didn't know why Leo was in his world after all. Leo acknowledged this, and walked off.

* * *

Later in the morning, Corrin found Leo, only for the boy to look completely exhausted.

"You look really tired, Leo. What have you been doing?"

"Trying to get home. The others got sent back through their weapons. I have my own duties in Nohr, Corrin." Leo put bluntly, Corrin nodded.

"Maybe you should call for out the other weapons, as they all are connected," Azura said, approaching the two men. Leo and Corrin looked at it her, it was a brilliant idea to try. After that they headed for an empty courtyard, but Leo's blood was calling for that presence again. He easily let it go, but it was moving near by, and no doubt Lissa he was right behind her. Owain didn't make eye contact at all, he didn't even have an outburst, but Leo only smiled at Owain, though they didn't speak to each other at all. Since he was officially dismissed as his retainer, even though the blood was strong.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Lissa started, not knowing of her son's odder then usual behavior, and that's a lot coming from Owain. Corrin also noticed something familiar to this man, but on his arm was the brand of the Exalt, so it wouldn't be Odin.

"We're trying to get Leo home," Corrin said, getting a shocked Lissa.

"Are you going too?" Lissa asked with the surprise showing, and a bit of disappoint. It didn't occur to Corrin at all. He looked at Lissa with kind eyes, Azura would just have to see how this played out, she wouldn't mind returning to Valla, but she wanted to make sure Corrin was up to it.

During the time they were getting their weapons ready, she managed to get Chrom and Robin here faster then one could say, "it's dinner," but Corrin wasn't surprised by the act at all, since they might be leaving after all.

Though in the silent corner of the courtyard, hidden by light, Aion watched. She knew Corrin couldn't go, since she had cursed him, but it would be nice for him to realize he was. She sighed at what she had to do. To die.

Corrin raised his Yato blade up, "I call for power! Connect us to the other weapons!" The Brynhildr and Yato sung for the other weapons, since they were not in the same place, it opened three see-able portals. Corrin could see Xander in Nohr, in a war meeting, Ryoma was in Hoshido with Saizo and his other retainer Kagero, while Takumi as Corrin could tell was in Valla. Leo decided to go through where Takumi was, since wasn't going to go to Nohr while his brother was busy.

Takumi literally jumped when he saw Leo, it appears they couldn't see the portals from that side, when Corrin tried to go to Valla, he couldn't even push his arm through it.

It was like glass. Leo looked at where he spawned, hoping his brother could go through, Azura tried too, but she was bound as well. The Brynhildr and Yato stopped calling for each other, and Leo knew the portals had closed.

Corrin felt hopeless, and dreadful, he hung his head, Chrom and Robin felt horrible for their friend, but what could they do? Owain looked at Corrin, he knew how he felt not being able to go back home, since his own time had been destroyed, he and the other three left the sobbing King to Azura.

Leo was surprised that worked, however he didn't sense the portal anymore. It had closed, and oddly, his brother must have stayed. But Takumi had been with his retainers, and they had come to see who had gave him a fright, but it was just Leo, and Oboro was pissed, though she didn't say anything.

"How did you just appear here?" Takumi asked with general curiosity.

"It was the Brynhildr, apparently the weapons can link across worlds," Leo made a mental note, and he talked with Takumi a bit more, and hurried back to Nohr to talk to Nyx so the two could research other strange things the weapons could do. But he also needed to look if their was any books or past knowledge of any mention of Ylisse.

* * *

Mid-afternoon came faster then usual, as Corrin had fallen asleep to his own tears, Azura understood the pain after all, she wasn't having it easy either. Valla was important to the both of them, and they wanted to restore Valla to it's former glory, but that couldn't happen if they couldn't go home. Something had been bugging Azura the more she thought about it, the weapons were suppose to be extremely powerful, unless there was higher magic at play.

Corrin had mentioned someone wanting to die, and that Leo had also heard it, but both hadn't an idea as to who, or why. She found herself looking around for what she wanted to find, her presence could be traced by only Corrin, she decided it was now her turn to look around this world, she hoped she would be back before Corrin even woke up again.

She passed Chrom, Robin, and Lissa as they were going to find her and Corrin, no doubt. But she had to check for anything that would have been connecting her and Corrin to this world, or they would never be able to go home in time.

* * *

Azura found herself at a lake, no doubt the one Corrin had been at when the fire had started, which still seemed to be a mystery. She started to sing softly, and only did a short version of the song. But that caught someone's attention. Her golden eyes met with someone's she hadn't ever met before. White hair flowed, and her eyes met Azura's. But unlike Corrin and the others, she remembered the girl crystal clear.

"Who are you?" Azura asked, walking to her.

Before the girl was able to speak, more of those imps showed up, and a shady figure laughed at them. "Don't let the girl fool you, she'll do whatever it takes to kill herself." Azura felt nothing but darkness from the figure. Azura was lucky she had her Blessed Lance on her at that moment, she was ready to fight, even if she didn't have backup.

* * *

Corrin's Dragonstone started to glow, calling for help. And that woke him up, immediately he was running out of that room like he was on fire. Once outside he turned himself into a dragon, Chrom heard Corrin roar, and he rushed to Corrin before he took off. "Corrin!" Chrom yelled, but Corrin didn't listen as he took off for the forest. Chrom followed him.

Corrin saw Azura exhausted from fighting the imps, he stopped one of the imps from attacking her, and he crushed it's head into the ground, turning it into nothing. He let out a roar, and the water he generated from his body flooded the entire forest! Killing any imps left, he grabbed Azura as gently as he could, and saw Chrom, quickly doing the same, he flew up, Aion and the other figure had vanished.

He flew out of the forest's range, and exhaustively turned back into a human. Breathing barely. Chrom was stunned. "That was the second time with those.. imps, right?" Chrom asked, trying to make light of what just happened.

"Yeah, no doubt. And Aion was there..." Corrin said before completely forgetting her again.

Azura remembered something her mother told her about Dragons, they could share memories with each other "Corrin, don't forget."

Corrin obeyed her, and she poured her memories into his mind. He saw Aion with a mystery black hooded man, summoning the imps, the vanishing. "Do you know who she is?" Azura asked.

Corrin only felt confused, and something just didn't add up, "I don't know, Azura. I can't seem to remember."

* * *

Xander was thrilled with the news that his brother was back safe in Nohr, he reported about what happened in Ylisse, and what his brother did to transport him back.

"But why didn't he come with you?" Xander asked, looking at his brother just as tired as he was. Ruling a Kingdom was never good for anyone's body.

"I don't know, Xander. Maybe he still has something left to do, or he couldn't," Leo simply put, Nyx was glad to have her husband back, but they went to studying right away.

Xander sighed with annoyance, he was told what he already knew. Hinoka had also gotten the report from Leo about Corrin, and she would make sure to report to Ryoma when she was free. But lately, she's just been busy trying to take care of her pregnancy, as she wanted this child perfectly healthy.

* * *

Some hours after the water had cleared, Corrin and Chrom went back to check out that area, Azura was near by looking for any trace of Aion, but all she found was blood, and some white hair.

Corrin looked around the lake, since the whole forest was very wet, considering what he did, but none of the animals seemed to blame him. He felt an odd source of power nearby, and he went to look around for it, saw the young Aion weeping.

He approached her, "Aion." She jolted, but looked at him.

"Corrin, I'm sorry!" She cried, looking at his red eyes with her's. Corrin waited for her to stop crying so she could tell him why she was crying, and maybe some other answers too.

"Just take your time, and talk to me," Corrin said, with his smile that many loved him for.

Chrom and Azura had lost sight of Corrin, but Azura sensed him near by, it was as something had hidden him somewhere plain in sight. Azura realized something, but she dare not think of it again.

Aion cried for a good solid five minutes with Corrin sitting next to her, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, my brother m-makes me, Corrin. I just want to die!" She looked at him again. As she poured more of her heart out, the black figure appeared once more, and then something hit Corrin. His chest really hurt, he looked down, to see he had been stabbed. Not once, but twice.

* * *

Azura felt Corrin's pain. She didn't panic, but she wanted to yell. It hurt. Chrom rushed to the fallen Azura.

"Chrom, you need to try to find Corrin," she held her chest in pain, it was Corrin's pain, that was for sure. As there was no given wounds on her. Chrom nodded, and looked even harder.

* * *

"Dion! Stop!" Aion yelled, trying to hold his arm back from giving Corrin anymore damage, but he almost stab Corrin's heart when she stood in the way.

"He will kill me and you! I swear, Dion!"

He laughed, "younger sister, you are foolish, no one can kill us, we are unlike the Silent Dragon or the Fell Dragon. What kind of fantasy are you living in?" He pushed her out of the way, but Corrin was wielding his Yato blade, ready for battle, even if his pain was stopping him. He wouldn't die from this, he refused it!

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **See you all next time.**_


	6. Merge

Dion sent out more imps to do his dirty work, but Corrin kept fighting, he was losing, and his body was losing blood. He tried to remain as calm as he could, silently sending Azura assurances, but surely, nothing could be sent with the pain.

"Come on, Corrin of Valla, show me what you are made of!" Dion yelled with anger. Anger that must been growing for a long time, so Corrin locked on his true target, Dion. Aion was crying once again, trying to get her brother to stop, and disappear once more. But Dion wouldn't have it, he summoned the imps, and watched. Corrin fought rather hard trying to figure out their weakness. So he tried to turn into a dragon, when he heard something shatter. It was the dragonstone Azura had given to him. That was the only thing to keep him from going berserk.

Azura felt, for a lack of better word. Break. Corrin was yelling in pain, his dragon part of himself was raging from the pain, and he couldn't hold his dragon form, he let out a silent apology for Azura, and let the dragon part of him take over. Dion gave a cruel smile, and turned into a dragon as well, his form was a black and sliver mixed with soft reds, he looked nothing more then a monster with many feathers.

Corrin roared loudly, Aion saw the two dragons go at it. Dion was larger then Corrin, and when he walked, only blackness touched the ground briefly, while Corrin had water when he moved around.

Corrin took the first hit, but was pushed back by Dion's horns. They both glared at each other, only one had their sanity, and clearly, Corrin didn't, as he went for a hits straight away, pushing Dion into the water, and using the water, Corrin hit the head of the other dragon many times, but Dion only laughed. Corrin was then flung across the forest space he had created, and it was enough to completely knock out Corrin since he had taken several wounds before the actual fight.

Dion left Corrin's body bleeding out, causing to be Corrin growing with rage.

* * *

Azura yelled in the agony of her connection from Corrin. Chrom had worried about Corrin, but he heard Azura's yell, though in fact, almost everyone nearby heard her cry. The pain that had pulsed through Azura from Corrin is what sent her into a panic. Chrom stopped searching for Corrin to hurry to Azura, who was holding her chest in pain, her hair getting extremely messy as she was moving around. "Azura!" Chrom yelled, getting her attention, "please calm down, I'll find Corrin." She looked at him and could only nod.

Robin eventually showed up with Lissa, since they heard Azura's cry, they eventually found Corrin's dragon form in the water trying to heal his wounds, but when he spotted them. Berserk kicked in. And he looked at them just like that day he saw his mother died. Azura felt his anger, and she pulled herself up, even with her ongoing pain. And begun to sing.

The three tired to stop her, but she pushed them away. This was a job she took upon herself to stop Corrin to becoming like the Silent Dragon, insane and without reason. She got louder and closer. Eventually Corrin remembered this song, he put his head to her forehead, and cried. Now he didn't turn back fully into the human Corrin, his wings and tail were stuck there for the time being. "I'm sorry, Azura."

Chrom saw the wounds on Corrin, and they brought him back to the healing room for treatment.

"Who did you fight?" Robin asked, looking over his wounds, which the ones on his chest were the worst, but everything else was rather clean.

"Dion, Aion's brother," he replied, his wounds still throbbed, it was odd, the magic generally could get this to stop throbbing, but they didn't.

"Do you know who Dion and Aion are?" Azura asked, speaking up, since curiosity had plagued her mind about it since she met Aion.

"No, Aion appears every now and then, I couldn't remember her clearly, even now I can't make out all the details. Dion seems to know about the Silent Dragon, and the Fell Dragon."

"The Silent Dragon was the one you took care of in your world, right?"Robin asked, Corrin and Azura nodded.

He explained in full detail the fight with the other dragon, and they sent for Nowi and Nah for an extra dragonstone that would have to have Azura tune for Corrin.

* * *

Xander felt Nohr's energy had started to surge, it was unlike anything he had felt before, but in Hoshido the same thing was happening, and Ryoma wasn't the only one effected. Ryoma summoned Orochi, the retainer to late Queen Mikoto, but since the birth of her daughter Selkie, she had been busy ever since. But she hurried over anyway, Kaden her husband, though he had been traveling. He had made sure to watch their daughter.

But many talented in magic like her were getting oddly ill with the surges.

"Lord Ryoma," she said, formally, since this wasn't the time to be informal, he nodded, "walk with me," she finished. Ryoma did so. He was taken into their courtyard.

"So what do you know about these surges?" Ryoma asked, she had him silenced as quickly as he started.

She called out to her card for answers, she was usually always correct with the cards, so three played out, she nodded for a bit, then she looked at Ryoma, with horror in her eyes.

"A new threat. It's going to bigger than the Silent Dragon, Ryoma," she tried to be calm, but failed. Ryoma nodded, and went to tell Xander of Nohr as soon as possible.

* * *

Xander had been busy most of the day, Hinoka was still sleeping, since it marked the eighth month of her pregnancy, she was only getting more tired. He didn't blame her.

Xander saw a young Sophie and Elise laughing about something in their room since they had stayed, but when he heard Elise cough, he was concerned suddenly, a lot of those with magic were getting sick, though he had no idea about Leo and Nyx since they went to Valla to study that bed. It seemed that portal closed when Leo went through it.

"Lord Xander," Peri said, she handed him a letter, she looked really concerned. He looked at her.

"Who is this from?"He questioned, looking at it, it had the Hoshidan symbol on it, with golden ink. He figured it was Ryoma.

"King Ryoma," she said, confirming what he believed. "You are dismissed." She nodded and left.

He read it, but briefly. It was quite informal.

 _"Xander, beware of the surges plaguing our world, a new threat, supposedly bigger then the Silent Dragon is approaching. If you have any magic users near by, get them to the healers as soon as you can. Also if you can, try to move everyone out of the castle. Orochi said something massive is coming."_

Ryoma had wrote it since it had the official seal. Xander hurried to Elise, and told her to see a healer, as she was burning up, she was confused, and did so. Silas came to see what was going on, and he was surprised to feel how she was burning up, Xander also sent word for Leo and Nyx, since they were both together at the time.

* * *

Robin coughed, but she didn't pay it any mind. Nah and Nowi were there, and Nowi's husband was near by too, you could hardly miss Gregor after all...

Nah looked at Corrin, she saw that he was a different type of manakete, his form wasn't similar to her's or Nowi's, or Tiki's. She wanted to study Corrin, since she hadn't ever seen this type of manakete, but then again, she could tell he wasn't from around here.

"Can I touch your tail?"Nah asked looking at it, surely the texture on his scales might be different too. He nodded, and let her do what she needed to do.

It was smooth, "Mom, can you transform for me? I need to compare."

Nah studied the two of them for a few hours, Azura was surprised to see how much Nah had studied. She gave him a green stone, and it only has fifty uses, unlike Corrin's old one which didn't have a limitation... He thanked them, and they left.

* * *

Leo was coughing a lot, and he had a fever. Nyx had been through similar, but she knew how to treat a magic surge, and she was helping Leo, but his was worse since the Brynhildr was an extreme magical force connected to him, since that was the case, he could only handle so much.

Nyx gave him some soft soup, but his body was shaking badly, she sighed, and force fed him, since if he couldn't eat normally he would have to be forced to eat. He groaned in pain as he swallowed all he could before coughing more. "Nyx, what is causing this..." He finally managed to bring himself to talk, Nyx looked at him blankly.

"Depends if you want the logical explanation, or actual explanation."

"I'm not a child, you know," he coughed again, she sighed.

"Something is trying to merge with our world, and it's drawing energy from those that haven't set up a proper shield from it, sadly, I'm sure I'm the only one that does." Nyx admitted, looking at her husband, she felt his head, the fever hadn't changed since it started a day ago.

His horse couldn't ride him, his body was already too strained. She thought she could teleport them, but that's more magic then she would lose. Then an idea hit her. "Can you call the Siegfried, and teleport yourself there? You are too sick to remain in Valla, you need a Nohrian Healer."

Leo looked at the Brynhildr, then he looked back at her, he nodded.

"And you could teach everyone that barrier, right?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Nyx replied, she knew he would ask.

* * *

The next day finally came around, though Corrin's wounds were going to leave scars, as it seemed Dion had wanted to make sure he knew he was hurt by, but he was able to eat well, and plenty. And they knew they had to let him go. His body had finally managed to keep his human form. Azura may have tuned it to him, it wasn't the same from the one's from Valla. As this was not blue, but golden.

Corrin and Azura went to the dinner room, breakfast was soft breads with various jams. After they ate, they looked for Chrom and Robin.

* * *

Chrom had been up for a few hours when heard his wife coughing violently, he called a healer near by.

"She has a fever," the healer said, "quickly Lord Chrom, we need to take her to the healers room." He obeyed, and carried his wife in his arms, and got her there quickly, Frederick and Lissa were already there, Lissa had gotten the same thing, and was very sickly as well. Azura and Corrin heard the news, and got there as quickly as they could.

"Lord Chrom, we have news. Other mages or those strong with magic are suffering, even some of our healing staff," one healer said, his eyes sadden, he looked at all of them, "I'm terribly sorry, we have failed you, Lord Chrom," he left before Chrom had a chance to say anything. Most of the healers that weren't sick were trying to treat this odd sickness.

Tharja had come to see how bad it was, she was unaffected, though. She saw poor Robin, she was mad, but that wasn't what she was here about.

"Haven't anyone sensed the world surging?" She asked loudly, getting attention that wasn't sick, Azura had noticed, surely, but she wasn't sure she was right. "You," Tharja pointed to Azura. Her brown eyes met with the golden ones of her's, "know don't you?"

Chrom, and Frederick looked at her with true surprise, but she nodded.

"I did have a slight idea, but I had no idea if that was right," Azura said, her husband holding her hand, he wasn't surprised she would know, she generally knew more than the average person, though he couldn't ever tell anyone about that. Since that was what made her so mysterious.

Tharja didn't care that at point, and she put her magic forward, and did the spell that could remove everyone's fever in this room.

"Let me be clear, this world is merging with another world, so everyone with even a touch of magic is getting sick, and when it's done merging, some could die," Tharja's words were heavy in the room, everyone looked at her terror in their eyes.

"How do we stop their deaths?" Robin asked weakly, hearing the words crystal clear. Tharja smiled to see Robin better, but she wasn't in love with them anymore, since she had fallen in love with Libra, but she still was extremely happy about their friendship.

"With a magic barrier that only I know how to set up."

"Tharja, please teach everyone.." Robin breathed. Tharja smiled, "I hoped you would ask."

* * *

Both worlds were taught to set up that barrier, but two days passed, and that barrier was harder to keep up with more frequent surges.

Until the massive earthquake that caught everyone off guard, Corrin was sitting with his wife when he started to feel the earth, he grabbed her hand and ran out, she an had idea what was happened, "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Corrin yelled, Nah and Nowi were doing the same thing.

* * *

Ryoma was with Camilla, since they had Dragonblood, they felt the upcoming terror, and ran out of the building, same with anyone else during that time in Nohr or Valla.

* * *

Thus the two worlds were no longer two, but now one.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Well that concludes this chapter. I'm glad for everyone's support, thank you so much. (Dion and Aion are important for my story, so making characters is a thing.)**_

 _ **Til next time!**_


	7. Confusion and Reconstruction

Robin had been left to rest as she was still sick, so was Lissa, Chrom sighed, "Frederick, can you take care of them, I need to see what happened."

"Of course." Frederick likely would have done so even without being asked, since the Queen and his wife were clearly important.

Chrom saw Azura and Corrin doing something strange to the land, that caused a whole mountain to lower.

* * *

Corrin had the worst anxiety in his life, Azura got his attention with her embrace, he held her tightly back. But when he saw the world having night and the sun at the same time from here, he felt he was home, but not quite home. "Azura, do you sense a dragon's vein?" Corrin asked suddenly, she nodded, and the two went to the vein, and activating it caused the land to lower. and they would clearly see Hoshido and Nohr in the distance. The two were surprised, but Chrom had watched, and he approached, "what did you just do?" Chrom asked with general surprise.

Azura and Corrin looked behind them to still see Ylisstol.

"It's a dragon's vein, only royalties in our world are able to use," Azura said, looking Corrin who was holding her hand, but his anxiety didn't stop as one more earthquake happened, not as big as the first one, but it had finished pushing the land masses together, Corrin's head was pounding, and he wanted to sleep, he really did.

* * *

Some hours later after traveling to Nohr, they saw a Pegasus fly towards them, he knew that red hair from anywhere.

"Hinoka!" Corrin yelled, waving to his sister, Hinoka looked down to her brother, and waved back, she landed, and embraced her brother. "Corrin, we got a report from Leo about where you were, but how did you manage to get back?"

"I don't know, Hinoka," he answered, Azura got a hug as well, since she was also viewed as a sibling from both sides. Chrom looked at the three royals. "Ah, Hinoka, this is King Chrom from Ylisstol."

Hinoka nodded, and bowed. "Thanks for taking care of my brother and sister this whole time." He nodded back, unsure what to say for this.

"Hinoka, why are you out here, anyway?" Corrin asked, looking at Hinoka.

"Xander wanted someone to go and view the damage further out, but oddly, no where is damaged badly." Hinoka reported, looking at her brother, he nodded. Hinoka smiled at her brother. "Let's go see Xander together, we need everyone to see you again! It's nearly been two weeks."

"I would be glad to, but I need to get to Valla." Corrin replied, his eyes heavy with only sadness.

"Then I'll bring all the siblings to you," Hinoka said, with another smile on her face, Corrin looked at her, and smiled back. They both left ways, Corrin and Azura had to find water nearby, or go to the bottomless canyon to get to Valla. Since Chrom had remained with them, they decided to go the bottomless Canyon, "what are we doing here?" Chrom asked.

"Going to Valla." Azura was the one to answer, Corrin didn't like this method, but he wanted to go home. Corrin and Azura jumped first, after sometime, he didn't fall down so rapidly as the first two times. Chrom joined, he felt like he was safe, and they woke up in Valla. The land hand been restored, beautiful, but some areas still needing work, it took them two hours by foot to get to the palace. Everyone bowed to Corrin and Azura as they passed, he smiled at them.

Chrom was amazed with Valla, it was like it was a floating island, but the people that lived there were so lively, even though what just happened above.

Felicia and Jakob hurried when they heard Corrin announce himself, they didn't bow like everyone else, since they were more of friends than servants. Chrom remembered Felicia, but said nothing on the matter, since time was short, and the two already informed that a few of his siblings were there already, Camilla, Ryoma, and their son, along with Xander, Hinoka, and Sakura, who was holding her young son Saizo, with her husband Saizo next to her. Camilla gave Shiro to be held by Ryoma, and she embraced Corrin, with tears, "I'm glad your back, little brother. I missed you so much."

"Where's Leo, Elise, and Takumi?"

"Elise is too sick to be here, but Leo is on the way," Xander replied, smiling at his brother, but he was tired, since many people have been moved outside of the palace for the last two days, and massive evacuations were hard to do.

"Takumi is also on his way," Ryoma finished, he looked just as tired as Xander. No doubt Corrin would be facing the same again soon when he was able to get back to this thrown.

"Was Valla effected by the earthquake at all?" Corrin asked, as that finally hit him.

"Not likely, little King. As most of the damage was above." Xander assured him, Felicia and Jakob also didn't report anything unusual, in truth they weren't given much information outside of Valla, since everyone had been so panicky that information was very short all the way through.

Takumi and Leo finally arrived with their wives, along with everyone's retainers.

Xander and Ryoma finally acknowledged Chrom. Corrin noticed, and stepped in, "everyone this is Chrom, King of Ylisstol."

Xander went forward first, "I'm Xander, King of Nohr."

Ryoma followed, "I'm Ryoma, King of Hoshido."

The four kings talked briefly about everything that happened from there ends, and discussed lands.

* * *

The four kings had decided when everyone was better from the earthquake, and the illness, they would have a war meeting based on their top warriors that defeated the dragons of their worlds. But until then they had to everything in their power to see to fixing the lands and the people in Valla were very pleased to have their King and Queen back that they celebrated for two days.

Corrin sat upon his throne, which no doubt his ancestors would be proud of him and Azura, since they brought the land back from the Silent Dragon, Corrin sighed with relief to be home, but since getting back, the world hadn't felt the same, no doubt to the power that brought the two together, was clearly more powerful the what they had faced before.

Azura came in with a smile on her face, with food Jakob had prepared, cabbage soup, breads, and jerky. Lunch was always nice to have when you eat with someone.

* * *

Corrin and Azura had the war meeting the week after the earthquakes were over, Chrom had brought a majority of his army, and so did Corrin. Since this was a matter where both worlds were going to fight whatever this was.

The room could only hold so many, retainers, royalty, and strong warriors were inside, since the other units decided to wait for the announcement of what was going to happen. The Four Kings formally shook hands with their Queens behind them. Hinoka being extremely tired though...

They all sat down, Hinoka was allowed to leave when she needed to, since pregnancy wasn't easy for anyone truly. Elise was better, so was Robin, and they all properly met each other. Corrin first poured some of his blood on the Vallian table that reacted to show memories of sorts, very useful for showing people what they saw and reporting. But could only be used with dragonsblood.

Upon the table, he was able to show Dion and Aion, the fight they had, Azura had been helpful in the events of sharing her memories, since she seemed unaffected by their powers that kept everyone from remembering them, which was strange, but no one had anytime to know why at that moment.

"First comes the matter of Aion and Dion," Leo started, "oddly in our history, I found them in ancient texts, but evidence showed that they truly existed, and we don't know if the two that claim they are now." Leo put the books on the tables for people to look at.

"How ancient?" Xander questioned, looking at the books, which were indeed ancient, but no doubt Leo and Nyx already had it translated.

"Before the Dragon Wars, that's for sure."

Everyone nodded, but Chrom and Robin were a bit lost. Though they understood somewhat.

"Considering there was twelve dragons before the war. They are likely two of the ten, we know the Silent Dragon, and the Rainbow Sage are dead. And likely a few others are dead, but not much evidence," Nyx added.

Corrin finally looked at the book, and he was able to read it very clearly, he showed it to Azura, she couldn't read a word.

"How many were able to read this book?" Corrin asked, with curiosity.

"Just me and Nyx, only because we studied in the language, Corrin. Is there something wrong with it?" Leo asked.

"No, but I can read this as clear as day," Corrin replied, not that everyone was surprised, he was strong in the blood than most.

"What does it read, Corrin?" Ryoma asked.

Corrin begun to read:

 _"Aion the dragon that could control space, but a lost lonely girl, whose brother was always there. Dion was the most mysterious, even to this day, no one truly knows what he did."_

Leo made some notes, and handed them to Nyx. "Okay, new information, so she's a dragon of space, that explains one thing, but not why we keep forgetting her." Xander said, everyone nodded.

Robin also looked at the book, "oddly I can read this too."

"Do you have dragonsblood?" Corrin asked, looking at Robin, she gave a sigh.

"Not likely, I have Fell blood, and the heart of Grima."

"And whose Grima?" Leo asked.

"The Dragon that tried to destroy my world."

They talked a bit more about the dragons that had plagued their worlds, but also about what they were going to do about the merge, it was highly dangerous since some of the land had completely been put together roughly, it was quite a mess, luckily dragonveins could clear up the land masses, and that would clear some of the mess.

* * *

Once everyone heard the news, Camilla, and Xander recognized someone like their old retainers, thanks to their dragonblood.

Xander approached where his blood was reacting to, he saw someone in similar features that Laslow had, but he didn't have that white hair. He sighed, with the way he was talking to the women in front of him, the girl had flowers in her hair, but she jumped at the sight of him. And got Inigo to look at who was there.

"Gods, Lord Xand-" Inigo caught himself, "crap..."

Xander just stood there waiting for Inigo to explain.

"Milord... as you figure out, I live in Ylisse."

"It doesn't matter where you came from, but I was concerned, Laslow. As I told you before, I view you as a friend, and all I wanted to know was your well being," Xander replied, giving a small smile for Inigo. They talked about their lives after the war.

* * *

Camilla had similar to find a brown haired girl holding a young child with a man and a Pegasus, "Selena?" Camilla asked with a playful voice, the girl literally turned her neck so fast, that the child almost feel out of her arms. But Subaki caught their daughter, he sighed. The two girls talked a bit more.

* * *

Corrin was surprised that him and Robin could read the book so clearly. Though this didn't seem to be the time to sit and talk about it, since they had to break into twenty teams to go check out for anything unusual above.

Pegasus riders were all together in group, not counting Hinoka, since she was going to stay with Xander, as they were going to be in Nohr with her retainers, and his one retainer.

Those with wyverns went to explore rest of the areas of Nohr then they would go the land of Wyverns in Ylisse.

Those who had horses went to Hoshido, and Ylisse. Anyone else on foot would go where ever in groups of two. Pretty much the Kings and Queens stayed in their respective lands.

Corrin and Azura looked around the castle, but found no damage, then they left for the main villages, nothing much was damaged, but some land masses, but that was still the damage of the Silent Dragon, not of the earthquake.

* * *

In Nohr, Xander and Hinoka were riding on the same horse, since Hinoka's Pegasus was so tired from the earlier training.

"Nothing looks badly damaged, even from a week later." Hinoka pointed out, Xander nodded.

"That is a good sign, but also a bit worrying, since it happened suddenly, you'd think there would be."

Hinoka was speechless, since that a valid point, but why hadn't anything but land been damaged?

* * *

Ylisse looked perfectly normal, but Camilla's mind were only full of her son, Shiro, was hidden the moment he was brought back from Valla. Camilla was busy, though she missed her son, this was important. And she knew he'd be safe for the time being. But that didn't stop a mother from thinking of her child.

Camilla, Beruka, Gerome, and Cherche found nothing, they went to the wyvern valley.

* * *

During the day all the reports came in, even after a week, no where was damaged, and the royals were able to restore the land with the veins near by, and no doubt a Dragon caused this merge, since a lot of the veins were new, and wanting to be used. Which a lot of them just lowered the land, and helped grow vegetation back to where it was destroyed. No castle, or village were damage, so meaning this was someone merging just the lands together.

Corrin looked down upon his land from the castles highest point. He could see most of Valla from where he stood. Thanks to his wings, he would fly, not high, but he could. Valla was completely untouched.

Though, he knew this the start to something growing, he just couldn't figure out to what. But this felt just as bad as the Silent Dragon.

Corrin flew down to Azura, she smiled at him. He smiled back, and embraced her. She always made him feel whole, they were fated to be together. Since Valla tied them together.

"Did you see anything up there, Corrin?" Azura asked.

"No, the skies in Valla were clear, but I feel something as strong as the Silent Dragon." Corrin replied.

She nodded, "I sensed something similar as well."

They would have to tell Xander and Ryoma tomorrow since night has come, and people were sleeping, and so should they. Though they had burnt the other matress, since they didn't know if it would ever do something similar and risking that was hard to do, since they just got back. Thus sleep came for the couple.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Yeah, things are finally happening, hooray...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and see you next time.**_


	8. A Birth: One of love and Other a Mistake

Corrin felt like he was wandering an empty space, his body felt extremely light. He looked around for anyone or anything. But no, all he saw was blackness. Though he kept wandering until he saw light. When he entered that light, he saw Azura, himself, and Dion? They were fighting together to kill a white dragon. He wanted to call out, but the dream ended as quickly as he started. Corrin woke up covered in sweat. And he felt strange. He couldn't remember his dream, but it felt extremely important.

Azura noticed he was up, and she smiled at him, he smiled back, and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Today they had a lot to do, since they were still to meet the other Kings, and report the finding from the other days, as they had sent so many to check on the lands, for damages, and then they would bring up the important fact of what they were feeling. Since that energy was concerning within itself.

They managed to get some food for breakfast which was just oatmeal and some jam, slightly sugared for flavor. Then they headed to the war room, waiting for the other three kings. Azura had grown used to seeing Corrin so calm, he wasn't always that way, but now he was getting more and more into the King role, and she was happy for him. She wasn't much for leading people, but Corrin assured her, she had to be the one.

About thirty minutes after they had entered, Ryoma and Camilla had showed up, she was never without Shiro often, and he was either on her back or in her arms when she couldn't be without her son. Xander was the third, Hinoka had stayed behind since it was almost time for her to go into labor, and she couldn't risk herself. Robin and Chrom were the last to arrive, they brought their children as well, Morgan and Lucina were strong children. But they also needed to learn about other areas of the world, or worlds, rather.

"Valla was mostly unaffected, it still only has damage from the war two years ago," Corrin reported.

"Nohr had some damage to fields, but was easily restored with the use of dragonveins." Xander added.

"Hoshido had crop damage as well, but that was mainly all." Ryoma said.

"Ylisstol had the same problem with crops, but other then that, nothing else." Chrom finished the reports. They all nodded, but only crop damage? Not a single damage on a building, that was strange. They were handed drinks by Jakob as he was watching from the corner. "Thank you, Jakob," he said silently.

Jakob nodded, and remained silent.

They went on about the fact what was happening with the flow of powers. But then came the topic of what felt like the Silent Dragon, but to Chrom and Robin it felt as it was the Fell Dragon, but that would be brought up soon.

Leo had been a bit late, Nyx had walked in with him, they're bodies looked exhausted, likely due to the fact that they were up all night checking the power flow, since it had become... simply different.

"The power flow became mixed with the one pool Ylisse had. As our world has many, now it had simply become stronger, but also more dangerous, since this new mix hasn't been used before. Who knows what it could do?" Leo said, his composure was calm, but also seemed lost.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Leo?" Xander asked, looking at his youngest brother.

"Me and Nyx had a series of experiments we are going to try."

Xander nodded, Ryoma, Corrin, and Chrom just nodded with approval, since they couldn't do much about it.

"May I help with those?" Robin asked, completely sure she would be able to help. Leo looked at her for a brief moment, "are you talented in magic?"

"Yes," her voice didn't have any hesitance.

"Do whatever you want, but we need to start now." Leo said, she nodded, kissing her Chrom on the cheek, she left straight away with Leo and Nyx. Morgan wanted to go with his mother, but surely it was too dangerous for a kid.

"Then it comes to the final topic, have you been feeling anything like a dragon as of late?" Corrin asked, looking at all the Kings. They all looked at each other, and all nodded.

"It doesn't feel as bad the Silent Dragon, Little King. Does it?" Xander asked, trying to make sure they were on the same note.

"Surely, but it still feels very similar and that's very worrying, isn't it?" Corrin brought another question, but they only nodded again, no one could really say much, since the threat was only just growing, and it was likely Dion, probably? Corrin's mind didn't feel as it believed that statement.

The meeting was dismissed, and those strong with magic went to find Leo and Nyx to help them with what they were doing.

* * *

Later in the day before dinner, Corrin couldn't stop thinking of his dream, it was so strange, and it felt so important, why couldn't he remember? Azura caught his attention when she came in with her usual clothes since they got a new one made for her. She gave him a smile, he walked up to her, and hugged her.

"You look beautiful, Azura." He said, surely some flirting wouldn't hurt. She blushed a bit, but kissed him, as she put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands to her slim waist.

They were interrupted with a knock at the door, likely it was time for dinner, but it was Felicia, she had brought their dinner around today, she was generally in the military, since that was something she did rather well since the war had ended. "Thank you, Felicia," Corrin said, taking the plates which were bear steak, and some vegetables.

They generally didn't get hard food unless they had a good hunting today, and today seemed to be that day.

They ate, with the food being delicious, but they still had much to do.

"Azura, you almost done? We have to report the civilians tomorrow, right?" Corrin asked with a slight yawn, they would be late going to bed, but that didn't bother Corrin.

"Surely, but aren't you tired? Are you sure you don't want to sleep?" she asked, looking at the bags under his eyes.

"You know we have more to do today, sleeping isn't the first thing on the list, sadly," Corrin said. Azura sighed, and followed him to Ylisstol.

* * *

Azura and Corrin made it just before sundown, it wasn't as crowded as it could be, people were tired, and most of the stores were closed, expected the inns and some taverns that feed the drunks, and other such people.

They made their way to the castle without many people bugging them, it was hard to think a week ago they were staying there, time moved to fast.

* * *

Chrom was waiting for Robin to come back, or send a message saying that she wasn't going to be back soon. He was busy with his children, Morgan was always showing that he was strong in magic, while Lucina always tried to use a sword, she seemed to be just like the other Lucina, but she was living a life the other Lucina wouldn't ever have. He sighed, he had to stop thinking of that, seeing as the future Lucina was happy with Yarne.

He picked both of his kids up to his lap.

"Lord Chrom, Lord Corrin and Lady Azura are here to see you," said a maid.

"Bring them here," He found this unexpected, but before that could happen, several imps showed up again. Chrom saw that it attacked the maid in front of him. Lucina and Morgan became scared, but something felt if they cried, they would hinder their father, so they tried their best to hold it in, he put them in a safe corner.

Corrin and Azura hurried when they heard the yelling, several imps had spawned all over the palace.

Corrin couldn't turn into a dragon here. The room was to small, but he did use some of his bodies natural water on his Fire Emblem, Chrom had his Falchion so the two fought, protecting the kid, and the one hurt maid, who might not make it.

* * *

In Nohr the imps also made an appearance, Hinoka was using her guard naginata, and blocking any attempts to her stomach. Xander was close to her, making sure she wasn't taking damage. He remembered the imps from the meeting yesterday, he didn't know their weakness, but they fell when he used his sword on them, meaning they were quite strong. With much distance, he cut them all down with his vein attack, killing a good many of them.

Hinoka was glad the fight was over, but her stomach hurt, and she looked down to see her water had broke. "Xander," she said, still trying to catch her breath. Xander looked at her, and he saw her hands on her stomach. He knew without her saying anything she was in labor, he carried her quickly to a healer.

* * *

Ryoma was busy fighting imps on his end too, they kept coming however, so he cut the many of them down, he was hurrying to Camilla, since she might be sleeping and not seeing the imps come near could have happened.

But he heard a loud shout. He didn't become worried, since that was Camilla's war-cry, she had her large axe, her eyes showed only blood-lust. Shiro had a tiny cut on his hand, and that was enough to set her off, since her son was crying.

Ryoma wasn't frightened by Camilla, he had once fought her himself, it had ended being a tie, but when she got this way, it wasn't hard to pull her back, but surely, having that when strong imps were around was more effective.

"Take Shiro, and leave, Ryoma. I'm going get payback!" She slashed two others, Marzia, her dragon was helping. It was just as pissed as she was.

Ryoma obeyed, and took their son to a safer place.

* * *

Corrin and Azura along side Chrom had destroyed all the imps that was in the castle. Corrin was exhausted, but he knew this wasn't over. Since the power had just started to stir, and more appeared outside the castle. Chrom wasn't tired, but he was injured himself, his arms were cut, but mainly that was it.

"Chrom, are you okay?" Corrin asked, looking at his friend's wounds.

"Yeah, Corrin. I'm fine, by why are they here?! Did you see Dion anywhere?" Chrom asked, looking for Dion as they were fighting.

Not even Azura saw Dion, but the weird thing about these imps, is that they had eyes unlike the other's before, Azura felt an imp get close to her, and almost slammed her against the wall, but Corrin took the attack. While Azura managed to destroy the imp.

"These can't be Dions, the water isn't working on them," Corrin said, trying to force more water out of his body, but if he couldn't take his Dragon form then what could he do? So they went outside to find the army of them in front of the castle. Corrin was finally able to become the dragon he needed to be, but it was with a risk, he knew they hadn't the proper time to get him a Dragonstone from Valla, so this was the third time, only 47 uses left.

He attacked many enemies with his horns, but his body was weakening the more time he stayed within that form. But he managed to defeat many, so did Azura and Chrom, but they were all tired. But finally stopped on their end.

* * *

All over the Kingdom were reports of the imps, Xander wanted to do something about it, but he held onto his wife's hand. He had managed to get several healers on his wife, and it was going extremely well.

"Xander, can you get more water?" A healer girl asked, he nodded and went quickly, he knew all his available military were on the imps. But how long would they hold out? His wife needed him, but so did his country.

He heard Hinoka yelling, the healers were telling her to push as hard as she could, he got that water quickly and hurried to where he saw a young child crying and everyone in the room was clapping, a healer took the water quickly, it wasn't warm or cold, but it did the job of getting the blood off. "It's a boy, sir." The healer said with a smile.

Hinoka looked extremely tired, but the boy was crying rather loudly, but when he entered Xander's arms, he smiled, and you could see where his resemblance of Hinoka was, his bright red hair had made it clear. He walked to Hinoka with their new son, "do you have a name for him, Xander?"

"Seigbert." He smiled, and she laughed a bit, and loved the name. She had a bit more to do, but the healers made sure she was healthy.

Xander had to leave, but he knew he was fighting for more now then he was before.

* * *

The night of fighting finally ended when the sun arose, Corrin and Azura had managed to sleep, but it wasn't in Valla, since they hadn't the time to go back. Corrin and Azura once they had woken up didn't even bother to eat since they had to go home.

When they got back to Valla. It had been attacked as well, Corrin had figured that much. But nothing was broken, but there were some deaths, about fifteen, tears would have to be shed later, sadly.

They had gotten news of Hinoka and Xander's son being born in the late of the night, so they would head to Nohr to discuss what happened. He changed into a new suit of armor, and Azura had changed her outfit too, seeing as it had gotten damaged, seeing as she wasn't expecting to fight that night.

When they got to Nohr, he saw Xander, "congratulations, Xander," Corrin said, tired.

He nodded, "Thank you, Little King, but right now that's not important," Xander's words had heaviness, his son was important, but the fact he lost ten people to imps was terrible, just like Corrin's fifteen, Ryoma soon had made an appearance.

"How many people were lost in Hoshido from the attack of the imps?" Corrin asked, not even bothering to look at his brother, no doubt he had sadness in his eyes too.

"Seven." Ryoma stated, his armor was a mess, and he had some minor wounding on his hands.

Chrom arrived as well, but he looked terrible. Robin had met up with him a few minutes ago, she had a wounds on her neck, and left arm. Seeing as they had come so suddenly.

"I'm sorry everyone," Robin started, "it was our faults the imps appeared."

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Sorry this was a bit late, I haven't been feeling that well, extreme anxiety is great for writing. (Not really.)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and see you sometime. (The other chapter might be late, considering I'm still having massive anxiety issues.)**_


	9. Truths in the courtyard

The Kings all looked at her shocked, Xander stood before her.

"What did you, Leo, and Nyx do?" His tone wasn't just a question, it was more of a demand. Now he wasn't going to just go out and attack the Queen of Ylisse, but he needed to know what happened.

"Brother, let me explain," Leo demanded after he caught up with Robin, he had several wounds on his feet, his armor was broken. Xander looked at his brother in anger, he wasn't going to hurt Leo, but those imps had taken the lives some of his warriors, no doubt all three kings were sad over the fact.

Leo dragged his brother ruffly into the throne room, all of them followed, seeing as this wasn't just a Nohrian problem. Nyx was dragged there as well, since they needed the three accounts as to what had happened. Nyx had suffered several wounds to her chest, legs, and arms.

"Start from the beginning," Xander demanded sitting on his throne. His eyes full of anger.

So Leo started.

* * *

After the meeting had ended they went to an empty plain of earth that took a few hours to arrive, but Leo believed it would be worth it in the end, since the two magics had merged, information was important. Others had joined them, since they had gotten word about what he wanted to do, and other's believed that too. Testing the limitations of the new might help them understand what they might be getting into.

Leo said some ancient words from the Brynhildr, and the power that used trees caused most of the plain to grow. He sighed, this was odd. He touched the trees, causing them to disappear, but they were huge things. Not like what he generally made.

He noted. He then took a small break to see Nyx was using Robin in an experiment that didn't concern him at the point, since it was just simple teleportation. But the trees concerned him, they weren't usually this big, or caused that much damage unless he channeled the right magic to it. But then he heard the yells.

Causing him to look at Robin and Nyx again, a massive portal opened in front of the girls. Imps came out, slashing Nyx up straight away, Robin pulled her sword out, since her tome was literally thrown across the field.

They had fought many, but the portals were getting bigger, and spreading not just over the plains, they had tried to hold them back, and destroy the portals, but they had failed since they kept growing.

* * *

"And we could do nothing to stop them," Leo finished, waiting for punishment, as he refused to let Nyx or Robin take the blame, since that had been his idea from the very start. Niles stood aside his master, waiting for punishment too, since he refused for Leo to do it alone.

The other Kings looked at each other, "Corrin, talk with me, Ryoma and Chrom this will be cleared up soon, but don't let anyone leave." The two other Kings nodded, and Xander called five healers to treat the wounds of everyone in the room.

Corrin followed his Nohrian older brother out into what seemed to be a balcony. "What would you do this situation, Corrin?" Xander asked, it wasn't that he wasn't unsure of what to do, he rather talk to his brother who just started Kingship as a good lesson.

"Pardon him, not because he is family, but due to the fact he had no power over it," Corrin replied.

"That is true, however since it was his idea and people died because of that idea," Xander made a valid point.

"Say we do punish Leo, and his retainer, wouldn't we just be short on power then? Considering they could come back, but I know they didn't. I saw we don't allow him alone with magic for awhile, and we have write a full report with Nyx's and Robin's account,"Corrin said, looking at his brother.

"And what do we do with said reports then?" Xander asked, looking down at his young brother.

"Make sure that the mistake isn't made again."

"I see. You may leave."

* * *

A few hours passed since Corrin had talked to Xander. They were given easy foods, since the stress in the room was at an all time high. Azura had remained close, and he put his head on her lap a few hours ago, but he didn't move or talk, but slept. She had nodded off too, but when the doors banged open. Literally everyone in that room stood up, and faced it.

Xander had some remorse on his face, and he went to his throne. Everyone moved back to their spots, the Kings in the corner, not counting Xander. Leo and Niles under the steps of throne.

Azura, and Robin stood together, Nyx was next to them, but her face held only an emotionless glare.

"In occurrence in the events that happened last night, losing thirty-seven people on our lines all together, you are under no privilege to leave for a month and two weeks. You are not to leave unless followed by a guard of my choosing, and you will write a letter of apology to the families of those who died because of your idea. Lastly you, Nyx, and Robin must write a full report of what you did. Since I have a feeling these aren't the last time we'll deal with these imps. Now LEAVE." Xander went easy on Leo, no doubt because this was his brother, but Corrin's words had some power in this, at least.

No one said a word, Leo, Niles, and Nyx left without anyone talking to them.

* * *

Corrin and Azura went home to Valla, the loss wasn't that terrible, but a loss was a loss. Corrin sighed a bit, and went to get changed into formal Vallian clothes, he much to learn about Valla from those that survived the Silent Dragon, but he heard what the Kings and Queens of old had worn. For funerals he wore white mixed with light blue, to symbolize the sky, and hoping for clearer days when the dead are leaving. No armor, just fancy robes, and a cape longer than him to drag on the ground, but the fabric wouldn't get too dirty.

Azura wore a simple white dress with a longer white fabric over her hair, and her mouth hidden with silk. She looked at her husband, he was tired, this shouldn't have been happening, considering their war was over, but why was a new one starting? They locked arms, and several workers stopped to pray for the dead as the King and Queen walked by. Corrin met no one's eyes for a long while.

When they got there, several thousand people waiting to see their King and Queen.

"We lost fifteen people to beings we don't understand. To the families, I'm terribly sorry to have failed you when I left my station. I hope that you are able to forgive me, a King who had failed you." Corrin said loud enough that the whole plaza heard him, no one said a word, they just bowed to him, and begun to pray for the dead.

Corrin and Azura did the same.

Azura stood up and begun to sing a requiem. Her voice felt like the beauty of Valla, the wind, the people, the towns. He heard people crying, he wanted to cry as well, but he had to do more with the people.

That had finally ended and Corrin went to their room, and he was finally able to sit and be himself for a few minutes.

"Corrin." Azura said, Corrin looked at her. "Azura, is something wrong?"

She said nothing as she hugged him tightly, and he felt her tears too, they ended up crying together.

* * *

Dion knew his sister had sent those imps, it wasn't Leo, or who ever else people were, he sighed, his sister would pay, but no one believed him. He laughed at himself, maybe he should have killed her when she was younger, this wouldn't be happening...

* * *

Leo, Nyx and Robin had finished the reports, mainly about what they had fought on their end, what they did. Leo had fully taken responsibly, even though Nyx would be following in punishment, at least she didn't mind... He read the ancient pages of the Brynhildr again, since that always put him at peace.

After Chrom came to pick up Robin, since her wounds were still a bit fresh, and he had been worried all night about her after all.

"Thank you, Chrom," Robin said with a smile, her stomach gave a large growl, as it wanted food. She blushed in embarrassment, "do you want to go get some food?" Chrom asked with laughter, she laughed too, but laughter faded.

* * *

Eventually the days passed and no imp attacks happened, but everyone was on high alert since, Corrin had to strengthen to his military, since it growth took longer then what they were being taught. So him and Felicia were teaching new troops to be stronger, he taught how Gunter had taught him, strict by wise, and kind, but cold. He sighed heavily, but he wanted to make sure no one died carelessly on his home ever again.

Corrin eventually met up with Azura, her smile was brightening, but didn't stop the guard he put around himself. Azura noticed, but what would could she do about it.

"Did you get any word on the other Kingdoms?" Corrin asked, his wife as he offered his arm to her, and they went down the hall together.

"No, but I can assure you, Hinoka made a full recovery with her son's birth," she smiled at him, "also all the other Kings are coming tomorrow to talk about what the report was, since Leo had written it a few days ago."

He nodded, "thank you, Azura. Having you by my side is always a blessing," he said to her, causing her to light blush, but smiled a bit more as well.

However when he heard a yell in the courtyard. Azura and Corrin hurried there.

There stood Dion with a blood covered sword, but who he had attacked thankfully wasn't a Vallian, but it was Aion, she looked different... Corrin was about to attack Dion, but Azura held him back. They were at an angle they couldn't be seen by the two, and seeing as they likely couldn't be sensed either... "Wait, Corrin, just listen." Azura suggested, and he would do well to do so.

* * *

Dion knew what Aion was here for, to try to get Corrin to kill her, but honestly that would kill him, not her, and the world couldn't lose the child of the Silent Dragon. He knew that, "why are you always playing this game with the children of dragons?! First you pull the worlds together, and claim wanting for death!"

Aion laughed, "if it makes you look bad, I'll do it, brother."

There it was, her true personality. He sighed, and pulled a black sword off of his side...

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Yes this is a short chapter, sorry. I would have put more, but I was having issues. I'm a bit better now. But this will be updated at a slower pace from now on. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Edit: Please if you leave a review, please, please don't spoil.**_


	10. Welcome War

Dion's sword was about to swing at her, when the imps with eyes showed up again. He swore under his breath, maybe he should have just told the truth, but it was hard speaking to mortals, as he didn't feel like many words got to them. He sighed, and waited for his sister to strike, and she did, her eyes a red blaze with hatred for him, but he managed to stop all her attacks with his sword, surely, it hurt his arms, but he had to keep going, since this was the path she had made for herself.

* * *

Corrin and Azura woke up in the plain fields of the palace, he remembered everything, but not how they fell unconscious. Corrin looked at Azura's body fully to check for any wounds, and he found nothing. "Azura, wake up." He said, shaking her a bit, he was quite worried.

But Corrin had felt very different from the moment he woke up...

She woke up a little, and looked around, but she seemed rattled too. He helped her up, and looked around for Dion and Aion. But both had vanished. The two spent a few minutes to find out where they could have gone, but they hardly found anything.

"Azura?" He asked, seeing her in the left part of the courtyard. Near a flower bed Azura stood there looking at it.

"Look, blood," she said as her eyes were busy looking at it, but no other things could be found. Both sighed, and they eventually went back to their rooms. They ate barely, but the day became more busy before they were able to talk to each other about the events that occurred.

* * *

Robin was still being treated for her wounds, while her two children were with her, Lucina and Morgan, they had hardly slept for the last few days wanting their mother to be better, they stayed near her, and she was proud of her strong children. But she couldn't stop thinking of what happened with the imps. They were odd, and something didn't feel correct with the amount of information they were able to gather.

The imps had eyes unlike the ones with Dion, meaning something similar to him had to summon them.

She thought for awhile until she felt her son, Morgan pulling at her leg. "Mommy, I'm hungry." He cried, looking at her with some tears, she smiled at him, "let's go get some food."

* * *

Xander was extremely busy in the matters of his wife and son being treated very well. But the amount of work had started to grow, since they were readying a whole new part of military to start to train to take down those imps that showed up. Corrin had reported at some point that wasn't the first time he fought with imps, it had been Dion before. Which he found odd that Corrin didn't mention that before. Now information was critical, but things could get cloudy if another sources hides the information needed. And no doubt that was happening.

He knew tomorrow the Kings would be meeting again. However, that wasn't the time to think, he had to work with Nohr at the moment.

* * *

Eventually the day ended, but the night wasn't peaceful since Corrin and Azura were finally able to talk. They sat together on their bedside, his stomach hurt from the stress earlier in the day.

They would have to discuss what they had seen, but clearly what could they say? It wasn't such an event to be easily summarized.

"So is Dion an ally? Or a foe?" Azura asked him, her question blunt, but direct, getting his attention. He looked at her, with shock. Yes, that was an easy question to answer. Wasn't it? His mind raced at the very thought of seeing him as a foe, which was odd, when he had been attacked by the very man before.

"I don't know, Azura. I mean he attacked us once, didn't he?"

Azura thought about it for awhile, but she had brief idea as to what had happened. "Have you considered he didn't want to get close?"

"So attacking us, and acting insane was his idea to stay away?" He questioned back to her.

"Yes, Dion attacked you, but you had some wounds, but most of it was from Aion," Azura replied.

He felt confused, he remembered Dion had attacked him, "what?" He asked, looking at her suddenly.

"You don't remember, Corrin?" She asked a bit surprised.

"No. That battle was a massive toll on me, since my stone was broken..." He said almost rumbling, he rubbed the back of his head. With growing confusion as he was trying to remember, but why didn't she tell him? "How long did you know?"

"Corrin, we're connected. The very day we got back, that's what plagued your dreams," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a whimper.

"Corrin, we haven't a had proper time to talk about anything serious since we were in meetings, various attacks and training. How do we get time for it?" She questioned back. He felt terrible for not asking sooner. He embraced her. "I'm sorry, Azura.."

"I'm sorry as well, Corrin..." Azura replied, embracing him back.

* * *

Morning eventually came for all Kingdoms, but Valla was very busy before the sun even rose. Corrin had slept some, but he was able to remember his dreams now, and it was sickening to see what had happened that battle. Aion, no doubt was doing what Iago did to them before. Using heavy illusions to fool them.

Azura wasn't proud for not telling him sooner, but they knew there real enemy now, and they needed to find Dion before she had a chance to ruin their Kingdom again.

Corrin and Azura went out as soon as they could, considering they were going to Hoshido for the day, and they stepped up a massive defensive with the help of Jakob and Felicia, who were always very glad to help their lord.

When arriving to Hoshido, Corrin's face was grave, tired, and held a lot of stress to it, but this had to be talked about, considering he remembered everything, and it was time to report about what truly happened. Most of the town people tried to keep away from him, since his gentleness was gone, and he felt anger deep down. Which he only felt once before since his mother's coldblooded murder. But that had mattered not.

His bare feet hit the cold hard ground, but once you get used the feeling of the ground, you'd generally find it relaxing, but not today, today was going to start a war.

He was the last of the Kings to arrive to the meeting, but he had a more grim look that shocked the other Kings. He was generally pretty gentle, and kind.

"I've been betrayed," he said with such a voice, it made them flinch a bit.

"What do you mean, Corrin?" Xander asked, not with confusion, but certainly, curiosity. Corrin didn't get this way without good reason, and that was still concerning.

"Dion is not a friend or foe. He was being controlled by his sister, Aion. She's the real enemy," Corrin replied.

* * *

Azura was calm during all of this, she knew something was wrong with Corrin, he doesn't get this angry, or strange... But he had to get it out one way, or another. All she did was sit with Robin, Hinoka, and Camilla. All the Queens had brought their kids, but they were either sleeping or listening briefly, since the Queens weren't in the meeting room, but nearby, however Corrin was pretty loud.

"Did something happen to Corrin?" Hinoka asked to Azura.

She nodded, but didn't say much more. Hinoka and Camilla had a growing concern, but they would have to wait to hear since they just started this meeting.

* * *

Corrin sat down at where the Vallian King always sat at, which was across the two, while the Nohrian and Hoshidian sat across from each other. Now Chrom was just given a random chair, since they never expected a fourth King. But Chrom didn't mind so much, such they provided a spot for him anyway.

"What do you mean, Corrin? He attacked you didn't he, back in Ylisse?" Chrom asked, looking at Corrin.

"Yes he did, but he was trying to break the illusion that Aion had made, and most of the damage was Aion's doing." Corrin replied coldly.

The situation was a bit confusing, but they trusted the youngest King.

The other Kings looked at each other, with a massive question. "How did you find this out?" Ryoma asked, taking the lead in the questioning.

"I've been dreaming of Aion and Dion. And Azura was seeing the whole thing. But I didn't remember anything until now," Corrin replied. He was seeing the truth, that was for sure.

"How do you know?" Ryoma continued.

"When Dion first showed up, he was the one fighting with me, not against me."

"Then what do you purpose we do, Young King?" Xander asked.

"We have to find Dion, and talk to him. To hear his part of the story."

It was a risky decision, "are you sure you're right?" Chrom asked, breaking the silence that had grown while the other two pondered. Chrom usually trusted many people who were his friends, but this was very sudden, and hard to just go with.

"Yes, I am," Corrin said, replying with such a speed.

Chrom knew he would trust his friend, and would just have to go with it.

"Can you sense him?" Ryoma asked.

"No." Corrin replied.

"Do you know anyone who can sense him?" Ryoma asked.

"Azura might be able to. Since she has sensed him before, she could probably," Corrin replied.

* * *

After the meeting, the wives went to their husbands who looked rather shaken. All were very strong women, and very calm about this, and eventually were told about what Corrin had planned. And that was surprising, but none of less would they argue, since this was Corrin they were talking about, and he knew what he had to do, and why.

Hinoka hid her own worry though, since she had given birth not even that long ago, she sighed, holding Siegbert gently, but tightly as well. Xander smiled at her when he saw her. She smiled back, hiding what she felt, since she was exhausted.

* * *

The children were sent to be taken care of by some healers, since they were going to look for Dion. Considering he appeared in Valla, they weren't there first, hoping to find some answers. He took them to the courtyard they found him. Hoping for any other clues they overlooked earlier yesterday. It took a few hours, but no one found anything. All gave out a sigh of disappointment.

"Is anyone hungry? I've made food," Jakob said, as he approached the royals, which caused them all to look at him.

"Let's take a break everyone," Corrin said.

No one said anything as they followed Corrin to the dining room for a quick bite to eat, which was just simple bread and jams.

"So we found nothing, any other leads?" Chrom asked putting some bread into his mouth, since he was starving like his wife Robin was. "We can check that forest I first met him in," he replied, hoping that would be what they needed.

Ryoma sighed, "Azura, did you sense him nearby at all?"

Azura was shocked Ryoma had asked her, but she put some of the food down, and looked at him, as everyone was looking at her.

"No, however I sensed that he was here before. Though he hasn't left much of a trace since."

"I see, then we'll go to this forest, and have Azura sense him."

Azura nodded and just sat silently next to Corrin for the rest of the meal.

* * *

They left Valla to the Ylisse forest, it was cold since night had come and taken over from the sun. It was very silent, and eerie, but they pressed forward to a lake, but nothing was found at the lake, Azura started to sense for anything nearby, but nothing. Until something pulsed over them both.

Corrin moved Azura swiftly, as everyone was pushed to the ground. That ended rather quickly, but they saw the imps. They had eyes, surely, Aion had sent these. She must have known they found out.

"Everyone to battle!" Corrin yelled.

Everyone started to fight, Robin and Corrin fought together this time. They kept directing orders with each other, causing this battle to be brief, and wound free.

But they saw Aion with a cruel look on her face. Corrin and Chrom charged at her, but were pushed by a guard spell, no doubt. They kept attacking it until it started to break, but she shouted causing a shock-wave pushing them back, and hitting the ground rather hard.

Corrin swore in pain, while Chrom got back up, Robin stopped him from attacking again. Corrin was helped up by the two Kings, and his wife.

"You truly must be wishing you didn't find this out," Aion said.

"You're the one who betrayed us!" Corrin shouted, coughing in exhaustion, but with a hateful look in his eye, he rarely had this feeling. This was very odd, he never felt like this. This wasn't him.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Sorry this is extremely late then what I wanted to do. Family issues have gotten in my way, anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the support.**_


	11. Explanation and Goals

"You're right, Corrin, this isn't you," said a clear voice that Corrin had learned well. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll just be borrowing your body for a bit." Dion said, as something flashed before Corrin's eyes, and suddenly the anger he had silenced, but so had himself. Dion knew he couldn't use the Yato, so he let the sword hit the cold hard ground.

Azura looked at Corrin's body, but she knew, that wasn't her husband. She rushed quickly to Ryoma's side, and the man looked at her confused.

"So Aion, you'll play this game with me, won't you?" Dion asked, using Corrin's voice, but his eyes weren't red anymore, but clear black. Aion laughed.

"So you'll take over the one who has similar powers to you? How pathetic," she said, looking him directly in the eyes. Ryoma, and Xander wanted to attack Dion for taking their brother's body, but what could they do without harming him?

"Don't attack him," Azura ordered, cutting of their trains of thought.

"But why Azura? Isn't he harming Corrin?" Ryoma asked, looking at Azura.

"He is, but isn't at the same time. Just trust me," Azura said, looking at Corrin's controlled body.

Dion looked blankly at his sister, he sighed, and called upon a black spear. Corrin's body wasn't trained in spear work, but he'd make it work, since this was the only manakete around here with an extremely high level.

"Still won't you play this stupid game with me, like you've always have?" Dion asked, a bit amused.

"Play with you? You aren't the same as me!" She yelled as she charged at him.

He dodged her and landed a small attack on her side. She grunted, but still kept attacking Dion, he took several hits to his arms, and chest. But he kept fighting, since this wasn't his body, and he was going to protect it. Since he felt terrible for using for his own will, but his own vessel was badly damaged from his own fight he had with her a few days prior.

Azura started to sing. Causing Aion to scream in pain. Hinoka, Robin and Camilla did their own attack. Robin and Camilla had used a powerful thunder spell on Aion, and Hinoka rushed in quickly to just attack. She screamed once more from the pain.

Ryoma and Xander saw an opening they were going to take. The managed to hit her slightly, but it was still better then nothing! And they didn't know it, but reinforcements started to come through the woods. Takumi, Leo, Oboro, Elise, Tharja, and a few others had arrived. They had caught word of what Corrin's plan was.

Takumi and Leo saw Corrin fighting Aion head on.

"Don't be fooled, you two. That isn't Corrin," Azura said with a odd coldness in her voice, looking at the boys as she was picking up her Blessed Lance ready to fight. They looked at her confused, but carried on.

Aion was attacked at so many different angles, but she ran before the morning even came. Everyone was exhausted.

"COWARD!" Dion yelled, hoping she heard it. They must have been close too. He sighed, and looked at Corrin's damaged armor, there wasn't much blood. He was relieved.

"You're Dion, correct?" Azura asked, approaching him.

"Yes, you are right. I'm surprised you could tell," Dion said, looking at her golden eyes, she didn't make an expression at all.

"Will you give Corrin back to us? You caused him anger he hardly ever had, and he needs to come back," Azura said.

He sighed, "sadly, he was emotionally damaged by my anger, so he needs time to rest," Dion stated, he felt terrible, "take me to Valla, and I can safely give his body back though, but he won't wake up straight away."

* * *

They managed to get him back to Valla, where he separated from Corrin's body, and whatever psychical wounds was taken by Dion, since it wasn't Corrin's wounds. He left them to take care of Corrin, he wasn't burning a fever, but his dreams were plagued with red. Azura tried all she could to calm down the anger that Dion had injected into him.

"Can you get me some chamomile, Ryoma?" She asked, trying to get Corrin to calm down, but she lacked the proper herbs.

"Of course. Anything else?" He questioned, making sure he would know anything else.

"Lavender."

He quickly vanished to Hoshido to get the herbs.

"Xander and Hinoka, please get some water, enough for a bath," she ordered, they didn't bother to ask why, they just had to do so quickly. Sakura and Elise were healing the wounds of Dion, which they weren't deep, and he couldn't help, but watch the busy royals trying to help their brother.

The dreams of red turned into a violent blackness, and Azura tried to fight her own pain. Hopefully the herbs would be here soon, Hinoka and Xander along with a few other people arrived with a whole ton of water in a huge wooden tub, she sighed with relief, but the herbs arrived shortly after.

"Anything else, Azura?" Ryoma and Xander asked at the same time, causing them to look at each other in surprise.

"I need only Elise and Sakura for this part," she said, starting to crush the herbs together, and threw some into the water, and the rest was put into his mouth. Forcing him to swallow the crushed herbs, once the girls got him into the water, Elise and Sakura to charge the water with healing energy, and the dreams of hatred, pain, and redness ended.

She sighed with relief, and stayed close to him all night. Even to join him in the water, and slept with him.

* * *

Dion was put under watch, he didn't much care if they wanted to go that route, he would admit. He didn't handle it well, so it was not uncommon for humans to just be scared, or worried about his actions. Maybe he should just vanish again, but then they might not trust him, considering what he did to Corrin. He was surprised they weren't trying to kill him for treason, or something like that matter.

Though he did get glares from Ryoma, Camilla, Xander and Hinoka on their way home.

He sighed once more, turning his head out to the stars. They looked extremely peaceful...

* * *

Morning came, though not to Azura's surprise, Corrin hadn't woken up yet. And the chamomile and lavender bath had helped, causing his dreams to be plain, and empty. She didn't make a noise or expression, she just kissed him lightly, hoping for him to awaken soon. She changed out of her wet clothing into a more white dress with soft blues, with a flower design. She didn't want to leave him, but she needed more herbs from Hoshido, just something to help with sleeping.

When she finally arrived to Hoshido, Sakura and her son, Saizo, were in the garden. The shy girl jumped when she saw Azura, not expecting her to be here.

"Azura," Sakura started, trying to get over her small scare.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I need some more herbs for Corrin," she said, but her expressionless face startled Sakura once more, and the girl did her best to get more herbs. Sakura had pulled out more chamomile, lavender, and passion flower. Azura bowed, and left quickly.

Sakura was surprised how quiet Azura was, she would have spoke at least a little.

* * *

When she got back to Valla, Corrin was oddly awakened, but his eyes were full of pain. "Azura, good morning," he said, trying to get changed of his soaking wet clothes. But she didn't let him, she hugged him, almost with tears in her eyes.

"I was worried, Corrin," she admitted, tightening her grip on him.

"I know you must have been. Ever since we met Dion and Aion, we haven't caught a break, all we get is pain. And I'm sorry," he replied, as hugged her back.

Dion looked at Corrin, who looked a little better, but Corrin looked at him with a glare.

"Will you explain this all to us, before we get more hurt, and lose more lives?" Corrin questioned, holding his wife tightly, and he didn't seem to want her to see him. However she didn't mind, he had all the right to be angry, after what they had just went through.

"Fine, but gather everyone you want before I do."

* * *

Corrin brought all his siblings, and the people who fought the war with him. Chrom did the same thing, but children who fought him, only Lucina, Morgan, Yarne, and Nah cared to show up. Xander and Ryoma were confused about the fact that those children who had the same names as Chrom's and Robin's children. Since they had so many meetings, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

Dion looked at them all, and he sighed.

"So as you know, Aion is a liar, and traitor, but I can assure you. She wasn't always like this," Dion started, having everyone listening carefully. He sighed once. And started.

* * *

It had started around of the eve of a lot of dragons births, as far as Dion and Aion were concerned, they related, not by any blood. But of the moment they were born, since dragons, depending on their origins can be born from just magic, or parents. Dion looked at his younger sister, who at the time was always shunned by other dragons, expect by Anankos, who always showed them kindness.

As time carried on, the more Dragons started to get involved with humans, and that started to get hatred for some dragons. Though he was a Dragon of Time, they hardly had the chance to remember him, and his sister has similar powers, but unknowing to them, she could control people. Change their memories, and make them _**forget**_.

As the started to get around five hundred years old, Aion started to have fun... killing the children of the dragons, the manakete. Making people take them as slaves, or worse. Dion started to get disgusted with her, and he went back in time to help the children of dragons she had effected through time, and she started to grow more insane with the amount of hatred she was growing.

She had lured so many other heroes trying to get them to kill her, but they had failed. However, he had managed to prevent her from ever showing up in their worlds again. Though each time he did that, it had only brought him closer to death, and this had been happening for too long.

* * *

Dion stopped himself before he revealed something he couldn't. Since it wasn't his place. Everyone waited to make sure he was done talking.

Corrin started, "how long has she been doing this?" Corrin asked with a grave look on his face.

"Long enough, Corrin," Dion replied, truth be told, he had lost more of his sense of time, so he couldn't tell him even if he wanted too.

"Then do we truly kill her?" Chrom asked, looking at Dion, walking forward, getting Dion to look at him with surprise.

"I don't know if that would stop her, she had nearly been killed once. But only once, and I don't remember much of that. Since she has messed with my own memory," Dion reported, causing them to look at each other, hoping one had an answer for this.

"So, we just have to help you remember that correct?" Azura asked, causing Corrin to look at her and the others to look at her.

"Yes. But if we do kill her," he stopped himself. "No, if we do, then perhaps we can stop all this tragedy for the manaketes."

So the goal was set. But still questions were growing. However, he couldn't explain more without screwing up the hard fought peace.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Still having family issues. I write to maintain my sanity through it all, though since the issues have gotten just slightly better. I might be able to write chapters faster, But no guarantees.**_

 ** _However, thank you for reading, and the reviews_.** _**Along with the favorites, and follows.**_

 _ **Have a good day, and I hope you read the next chapter!**_


	12. Book of Dragons

Corrin woke up after two days of searching for methods for Dion, everyone was searching, and he wanted to find a way to save both. Since there had been plenty of death from his own war, and Chrom's war. He looked at the window across from his bed, his mind thinking over what he had read over the countless books him and Azura had found for memory loss. Which was a lot, since Nohr had their own methods, something to do with dark magic. While Hoshido had their teas, and relaxation techniques with the hot springs. While Valla had Dragon's blessings, but that was gone now.

Ylisstol didn't have anything, since he was informed of Robin's memory loss, and she never got it back. And it was quite a mysterious past she had, though she eventually given up since she was enjoying her new life way more then the past she likely ever get her. Even with her options she found out that Hoshido and Nohr had. She didn't say she was interested, but sometimes, you just want to enjoy the new parts...

But all they had to relay on was the abilities in blood, and since he was a dragonkin, perhaps it would work better if he did, or they could use Dion's own blood, but it was quite a hard thing to suggest, since no one truly knows how it worked since the Silent Dragon is gone. Along with all the old Kings, and old Queens that used to rule Valla. It's not if they can talk to the spirits. He wished he could ask his mother, she would probably know.

Azura started to get rather close behind him, and he turned to her. She smiled at him, weakly. She had been quite tired lately, he couldn't blame her, it's been stressful for the last few weeks. Aion had attacked quite a few other times, but she kept getting away, and they had no energy to keep fighting her like this.

"Corrin, I'm going to go to bed. Please wake me up if you need me," Azura said, leaving to go their bedroom. Azura noticed how Corrin had distanced himself from her lately, ever since he had that anger, he couldn't seem to bring himself to talk to anyone really. All he must've wanted for this to be over.

* * *

Dion sighed, he was taking a small break from reading all those books. None seemed to be a great idea, he was to strong for teas, and magic. He looked at a book that was the to left of him, called "Ways to Open Up," author unknown. But it was an ancient book. It didn't seem to have much good information until he read of the "Dragon's blessing." He remembered hearing that phrase once, but he never knew who told him.

Perhaps he should talk to Corrin, but he knew the boy really didn't like him, since he hardly ever made eye contact with him. Then again, he knew what he did was pretty terrible.

* * *

Corrin eventually made his way to Azura's sleeping, and cuddled up next to her, letting himself nap for a bit. But that was quickly interrupted as one of the guards came barging in his room with an urgent message.

"King Corrin, Imps to the south!" the guard shouted with sweat running down his pale face, Corrin's eyes started to fill with fury. "I'm coming." Corrin said coldly, and prepared his armor quickly and went. Azura had been woken up, but Corrin was already gone. She felt honestly a bit shocked. But considering what was happening the last two months, she couldn't blame him. She hurried to get ready, and to hurry to him.

When she arrived to the scene, everyone was busying fighting the imps with eyes, but most of them every defeated by Corrin straight away. His red eyes burning with hatred for these monsters. "Corrin, calm down," Azura said, running to his side. He looked at her with panic as an imp tried to hit her from behind.

"Be careful, Azura," he looked like he wanted to yell, but maintained himself for her.

She looked behind her to see more of them started to come from the ground. She pulled out her lance, and started to fight with Corrin, and they got rid of them rather quickly. But many of the fighters were tired, since they weren't weak, but they were in training. And they was really starting to make Corrin dreadful. This whole thing since Aion hated Manaketes, was nothing but taxing. He looked Azura who looked at him with worry and he smiled at her weakly.

Dion walked up near both of them, "Corrin, I have a question for you." Corrin responded to Dion's voice right away.

"What is it?" He looked at Dion coldly, and the boy just pushed the feelings away.

"What is the Dragon's blessing?"

Corrin and Azura looked at each other, "a Dragon's blessing is what was used in old Valla," Azura said, since she had been studying as well.

Dion nodded with understanding, "so how do we use it?"

"We don't know," Corrin replied, closing his eyes, and breathed for a second before facing Dion again. "All of it has been lost to history. We couldn't find anything on it, either then it had been used once before."

"Can you show me the book you found it in?" Dion asked as he pulled out his own book that had the reference on his end. Azura took it from Dion, and looked at it questioning where it came from, but she opened one page from it.

"We found it in the old library of Valla, but a lot of the books were terribly damaged, and getting them restored by those who knew the history will be a long time," Corrin said, as his wife was busy looking at the book. She gently pulled on his arm, and he looked over. It was crystal clear to him, but she didn't seem able to read it.

"Is this an old book, Dion?" Azura asked, knowing full well her husband was able to.

"Yes," Dion nodded at the response, they quickly end to the Vallian library that had the book that referenced the Dragon's Blessing.

* * *

Then headed to Ylisse to find Robin, since she had the heart of Grima for a long time, she'd be able to read it too.

Chrom saw noticed them straight away as he was about for official business with Ferox, but Robin wasn't with him.

"Oh, Corrin. Why are you here?" Chrom asked with, but he looked at Dion with surprise. However, he never said anything.

"I'm looking for Robin," Corrin replied, with a soft smile to his friend.

"Oh, she's with the children in the fields nearby. May I ask why?" Chrom asked, obviously he'd be concerned about why would they want his wife near Dion.

"We have another book normal people like us can't read," Azura said, to be blunt.

Chrom nodded, "then take care of her, and be careful. I'll be back shortly."

Corrin and Azura waved goodbye to their friend, and went to the field, to find her and her child playing with the weeds. Young Lucina was acting as if the grass was her enemy, with a fake sword. Azura loved to see the young children that majority of her friends and siblings had. It made her start to feel a strange need for... someone to take care of, but she pushed the feeling down. Now wasn't the time to be feeling strange things.

Robin didn't notice them until her kids stop doing what they were doing and faced them. "Mommy, look," Morgan said, pointing to them. Robin turned to them, "Corrin, Azura, and Dion? What's going on?" She asked with a bit of concern.

"Dion found a book, apparently, only we can read," Corrin said, as he was a bit on edge.

She nodded, "Morgan, Lucina, go find Aunt Lissa," she said, her kids both nodded, and left.

* * *

Robin took them to an empty room, full of many books, and notes. The wooden floors were nice, though they hadn't been in this room before, though it smelt of fresh woods, and herbs.

"Let's take a look, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **Author's note: I've been on a small break from this story for awhile, I apologize.**_

 _ **My hand was developing carpool tunnel pretty badly. It's a bit better now. But this will be very slow in updating.**_

 ** _Very short chapter, I know. But next time will totally be longer._**

 _ **Thanks for understanding and I hope you have a great day. See you all soon.**_


	13. I'm done

I really wanted the motivation for to finish this, but I'll be honest.

I loved writing it at first...

Then stuff started getting my way, family, health, life.

I hate to say it, but this story is being dropped.

I'm sorry for those who enjoyed it, but I know I just can't finish writing this.


End file.
